King & Lionheart
by nomsnickers
Summary: Freya Nott is lost and alone, since the disappearance of her friend Lou, when she finds herself thrown into her dreams she embraces the fresh start she's been given and focuses on making a new home with her new family and protecting all she has left, even if it means sacrificing herself. "If ever you feel like an animal among men, be a lion." (Criss Jam)
1. Choices

**This is attempt two at this story! I wrote a few chapters dotted about from a third person, but decided it didn't sound right, so now it's going to be completely from my OC point of view. I do have lots of chapters planned and will carry on till the end of the story in my head! Plus I'm going to proof read this story, I keep making little annoying mistakes which are the worst kind! I hope if any of you like the story you'll follow or review, all criticism is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with."  
― Brodi Ashton,_  
_

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Prologue: Choices**_

_23 March 3019_

_Hot. Pain. Cold. Pain. Brave. Pain. Frightened. Pain. _

_Pain…_

_But not regret. Never regret._

_How could I ever regret this? _

_Saving them._

_People I love. _

_I could never regret this. _

_Even if all I can give them is one more day._

_One last day._

_If all I can give is my life, it's theirs._

_I was surprised by the voice that seemed to linger in my head, but it comforted me. I felt less alone._

"I find following through with choices are not difficult _ai raa,_ often the difficulty lies in making those choices. In choosing which path to walk along. Your road lies before you. When the time comes, how much will you be willing to sacrifice? Only you can walk the path, the choice lies in your hands, and your hands only."

_I knew all along really, but now that the time has come to live with the consequences…now that the decision has been made…_

_There was no choice._

_The slash of the silver dagger tore through the air again and I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. _


	2. Dreams

**Yay! Chapter one, I have proofread, but I am a bit of a loser when it comes to spell check and checking grammar is correct if anyone notices anything I'd appreciate it being pointed out! King and Lionheart will be a mix of books and films, when I write I can see all the characters from PJs films in my head, I've also posted a picture of Freya on my profile if any of you are interested. Also it's probably going to get a bit rough and game of thrones like in later chapters, with gore and what not, so if you don't like stuff like that, this story is not for you!  
A very silly mistake I've been making is calling Freya Flo, this is not cool of me! But she used to be called Florence so I forgive myself, hopefully I'll have corrected them all though and you will never notice! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

"_I think __we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."__  
__―__A.A. Milne__,_

**King & Lionheart****  
**_**Chapter one: Dreams**_

_September 24__th__ 2010_

"It was different last night…I was walking alone...in the rain. It was dark…so dark I could barely put one foot in front of the other and see where I was going…"

"I see, and is it often this dark in your dreams?"

"No, you know that. I've told you before. Normally it's light…like summer, and…and it _feels_ warm, like-"

"You cannot feel the warmth in your dreams Miss Nott." The stern voice of Dr. Tobin reprimanded me. Again.

I did my best to ignore the desire to open my eyes and throw something at him. Maybe his stupid little draw, full of my life. After an awkward moment and a huff from the sanctimonious want-to-be-professional I continued as though there'd been no interruption at all.

"It was dark, and I could _feel_ the cold. I was frightened…I think, I was looking for her again."

"Louise?" His voice was smug as always.

This time I couldn't resist pushing myself off his damn couch and glaring plainly at him. He didn't seem surprised. Then again why would he be? He had a whole file entitled 'Anger Issues'. I was sure he wound me up on purpose, looking for more problems to solve. Was there not enough wrong with me already? Hadn't enough of my dignity been taken yet?

"You know I don't dream about Lou any-more. Are you even listening Kevin? Or are you writing a shopping list? Or love letters to your non-existent girlfriend?" I snapped at the red headed man in front of me. Not that I ever, ever thought of Kevin as a man.

He was only five years my senior, his hairline had already started to recede and he had the manners of a pompous eighty year old, but I would still never think of him as anything but the chubby thirteen year old that use to play in my paddling pool.

"Dr. Tobin, _Miss Nott_." He corrected. My fists clenched at his air of indifference. Maybe I did need to work on my anger issues. Or maybe I needed a real therapist. Stupid Kevin.

"Freya, you're going to have to start taking our sessions more seriously if you want to make progress. You dream about this place…this land every night. Sometimes you dream about Louise, sometimes you dream about this woman…this-

"Elf." I interrupted "…she's an elf." No matter how many times I said them three little words, the embarrassment never lessened. Because I dreamt about elves. Ugh.

"I take it your dream was not in fact about Louise Johns then?"

"He shoots, He scores." I stood, clapping my hands. Giving Kevin the praise and admiration he so desperately desired.

I noted, with satisfaction the faint blush spreading along his freckled cheeks as I openly mocked him. In retaliation, he pulled another _fresh_ notebook from the desk beside him and titled it; Freya Nott: Defence Mechanisms.

"Seriously Kev? I wonder how many trees have died, to provide you with the paper needed to cure me of my crazy." I asked plopping back down onto the stupid, ugly green couch that I seemed to have spent half the last two years of my life sitting on.

"Freya, you're not crazy." I looked up into the pitying face of Dr. Kevin Tobin, my therapist.

He'd uncrossed his legs now and was leaning towards me, less formally than he had before.

I'd gotten through four therapists since I'd started attending sessions. The first had been that skinny blonde lady, Dr Franklin, then that other man who had left after six weeks.

The third had been that elderly lady who'd been in denial about her heavy moustache. Then Dr Franklin had come back for a few more months.

The fourth and last before Kev had been Dr. Pretty-Boy, who as it turns out, had gotten sacked for carrying on with one of the vulnerable patients in his care.

Lucky patient, I say.

"Besides," he added smiling one of his rare smiles, holding up the back of the notebook for me to read the fine print "we recycle."

I coughed a laugh out to please Kev. He tried so hard, but luckily he'd only have me for a few more months. The second I turned eighteen I'd be discharging myself from my mandatory therapy. They'd provide me with it till I was twenty one –not that I was going to attend-, after the traumatic experience I'd endured.

I couldn't repress a shudder as I thought back to that night.

"Freya, tell me exactly what you're thinking right now." Kev's voice drew me from my dark thoughts.

I hated it when he looked at me like that. There were so many expressions on his face: concern, curiosity, disbelief, but he always kept that detached professionalism. That coldness he used to interact with patients.

Despite my informality, my teasing and rudeness, he wasn't Kevin my dopey next door neighbour when we were sat in this stuffy, cramped room. He was just, Dr. Tobin.

"Just…just about Lou." I sighed heavily, deciding sadly there was something I needed to do. "Kev, I'm done. I think I'm gonna go now. Same time Monday?" I rose avoiding eye contact with him, walking out quickly, ignoring his protests.

I bet he's going to make another file for this, he can call it 'Freya Nott: walks out ten minutes into session'. I knew he was going to call my mother the second he'd seen me leaving, from his window hopping on my bike and riding in the opposite direction of our street.

He always waited for me to leave properly, before ringing her. Probably hoping he wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of Mrs Nott or maybe hoping I'd come back and we'd hit a break though with my treatment. Maybe both.

It wasn't a far ride to the woods in South Bark, but it took longer than I liked, riding safely. I hated rush hour, all the cars and people watching you. Knowing where you were going, recognising your face_. _

_Not watching you, Freya_ I repeated, just like Kev had told me.

They're probably not sparing you a second glance, ignore everything and don't be paranoid.

This was one of the few things I'd agreed over the years to work on, much to the professional's relief. But it kept cropping back up. That nagging thought in the back of my head, telling me that I wasn't alone…that there were eyes on me. Following me.

_Not all the time_. I'm not that crazy.

Sometimes I felt completely alone, which could be even worse. At least when I was stressing about being stalked I could distract myself from my friendlessness or from the strange dreams and memories that consumed me so often.

All the girls that were my age stressed over boys and make up and passing exams. It must be nice having normal problems. At least when I was worried about _my issues_ I didn't have to worry about being different on top of everything else.

Kev didn't agree with that theory. He'd put a plan into place to talk me through and resolve any issues that I might have. All seven –now eight- notebooks full. My favourite notebook was his one on me needing closure after…after losing Lou.

Coming to the clearing in the woods was one of the things I was not allowed to do, four of the therapists had told me, over and over again that if I wanted to get better then, I'd have to leave the clearing and that horrible night behind me.

It wasn't as easy as that though, letting go. Especially since the dreams had changed.

Every night, for a year after the night Lou had left me, I dreamt about her. _About her in that place_.

Everyone was upset when I mentioned them, when I kept having them. Mum, Dad, Lou's family.

But you can't control dreams.

The real problem they had was my detachment from the real world. I looked forward to going to sleep. To seeing Lou again, it was a comfort. Despite me never getting anything out of it.

I never talked to her, she didn't know I was there, but seeing her, smiling, laughing. It made things better, I could convince myself she was happy.

Sometimes Lou was in caves, sometimes in beautiful palaces, sometimes she was in the woods, but mostly she was in a thatched wooden hall, overlooked by a mountain.

At the beginning, Lou had been alone, lost. Then other people had been with her. Strange little people, _Hobbits_ they'd been called. They were short enough to reach her waist with hairy feet and large ears.

Then there'd been dwarves – strange bearded little men with pointy axes and no manners. Lou had liked the dwarves. I had liked them too. There had been a few elves in Lou's dreams as well. Not like North Pole elves, but tall, graceful creatures with pointed ears and kind faces. They'd been my favourites'.

There were lots of men as well, and even a dragon once. But none of them- not the Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves or Men mattered. All that mattered was Lou, alive and well.

Every night was like flashes of her life, every time I dreamt she'd gotten older. Other people in my dreams had gotten older. She'd had children. A husband. A life. A happy Life.

The therapists, all of them had said my dreams weren't good. That I was creating a life for Lou's because hers had been snatched away. That the sort of attachment I'd created in my sleep wasn't healthy, that it did no good for anyone. Not that it mattered in the end anyway.

About a year after they'd began, they changed.

Lou wasn't there anymore, she'd gone away. Disappeared. My wonderful dreams had been replaced with the same dream. It felt just as wonderful to be in as I was asleep, but left a bitter sense of loss the next morning after I'd woken up.

I always walked in my dreams, looking her, for a lady, an elf. A beautiful, kind, elf who kept me close, I was happy with her. And she was happy when I arrived. We'd just sit together in the woods, a bright yellow woods, full of flowers and golden light. We'd just sit, smiling at each other, not talking or touching, just happy.

The happiness only lasted in my dreams for a while.

However wonderful this lady I dreamt of was, however important it was that I find her, that no matter what happened she'd keep me safe – she still wasn't Lou. She couldn't replace the loss of my _best_ _friend_, my only friend.

They'd upped the number of therapy sessions when Lou left my dreams. I'd gotten depressed, angry and miserable. I wasn't doing well at school, I wasn't making friends.

It was ridiculous, I wasn't doing anything wrong but the therapy kept on going. We'd talk about the same things, over and over, twice a week. But it never got better, not really.

Kev's theory was that I wouldn't get better until I let go.

But I didn't want to let go yet, I wasn't ready.

The clearing I rode to every few days, the one I was sat in now, that's where I felt close to Lou. That's where I was happiest, and that's where I was saddest.

You wouldn't know it was the same place as it was then. You wouldn't recognize it. The trees had spread, the grass had re-grown. The scorch marks left by that night had disappeared, washed away by rain and time.

People still avoided it though, _the place where that girl died_. In all the months I'd come visiting this place I'd only ever come across Lou's brother, Toby, once. He'd wanted to say goodbye. Since then nothing, not an animal, not a sound, nothing.

No one knew what happened that night, even I didn't really. What I did _know_ no one believed. They believed I'd seen something terrible, that my mind had come up with a lie, with a way to deal with what I'd seen.

They'd searched for Louise Johns for three weeks before treating her case as a murder investigation. They never found her body, no blood, no trace, no Lou.

I knew all along they never would. That I'd seen what happened. Her dancing around the clearing, being a goof as usual, shaking her mop of black hair about in the rain.

The sudden flash of light, like a whip that had ripped through the grass, the trees.

The light seemed to be coming from within her.

She'd been in the middle of talking when it had happened, bounding off, bending over something in the grass, laughing still.

And then, I woke up in hospital. Hooked to machines and covered in bandages and blood.

The only proof that there had been something that night, that I hadn't simply murdered my best friend and dumped her body was the hideous scars left on my body. A whole horizontal line of them running across my arm, chest, to my other arm.

They'd healed very neatly or so I'd been told, I was very lucky. But they were just as painful and ugly now as they had been the morning I woke with them.

I couldn't _not _come here, however painful it was. This place was all I had left. Lou's family moved away after a couple of months, they couldn't stand being here anymore. Her parents, her older brother Toby, all of them. They'd left, and now there was just me left to remember my wonderful friend.

I was dragged out of my daze as a cold breeze ran through me. I was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt, much too cold for September.

I hadn't realised how dark it had gotten either. Normally my mother came to collect me before it had gotten late enough to worry. Maybe she'd finally given up and decided I wasn't worth worrying about any more.

But I didn't want to leave yet, even when the pouring rain started I didn't want to leave.

So I didn't. I stood, walking in about the tree's feeling a horrible sense of Déjà vu.

I walked along the wet grass, it was really dark. And I felt almost as though I was looking for something. I couldn't leave till I found it.

How could I find anything in this pitch black? It was so dark I could barely see where I was going before I realised why this felt so familiar. Why I felt as though I'd done the exact same thing, walked the exact same steps before.

The grass was slippery, I was normally quite good on my feet but I found myself tripping headfirst into the mud.

I'd dreamt about this last night.

The rain, the cold, the dark.

Walking in the rain, looking for the lady I saw in my dreams. It was times like these where I wished there was still enough left in me to cry. I felt empty. So just lay there in the muddy wet.

I let my arms fall beside me, my fingers closing in around something sharp and very, very hot.

Then, I let dreams take me.

* * *

_**Reviews, follows and favourites make my day!**_


	3. Nowhere

**Thanks to song in the woods for your reviews, they are very welcome. I've proofread this chapter as well, but that's not a guarantee that there isn't major mistakes! I couldn't not put Tom in this story, I'm fans of him and Glorfindel, and they are the best! Thanks to the favourites and follower too! I like that this story is at least a tiny bit interesting! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

"Change is like that: you are no longer where you were; you are not yet where you will get; you are nowhere exactly."  
― Lionel Shriver,

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter two; Nowhere**_

_25 __September 3018_

_It was warm, now. There was a breeze, I could see the leaves from the trees and the little white flowers blowing in it. But I didn't feel cold. It's just as well it wasn't cold, I was dressed for warm weather; shorts and a t-shirt would hardly keep out a chill. _

_I looked mostly at my daps as I walked, watching my feet. I wondered why they were still moving. I wasn't telling them to move. But it didn't matter very much. _

_It felt like I'd been walking forever, there was a purpose behind every footstep…what purpose? _

_I turned, glancing around. _

_This place, I knew. I knew the swaying grass, I knew the tall graceful trees, and I knew the golden light that covered everything, everywhere. This place, I knew._

_Before I looked up, I'd known she'd be there, like always. Sitting in front of one of the tallest trees watching me walk towards her. I kept my slow pace, there was no hurry. She'd wait for me. As if responding to my thoughts, her smile widened. _

_I stopped a few feet away from her, sliding down to sit cross legged in front of her with a sigh. We sat there for a long time, together. I found myself smiling back for some reason. _

_This was my favourite place in the world. I knew I was dreaming and I knew it wouldn't last forever but it was nice feeling…well, happy for once. This woman, this elf brought out all the goodness in me. _

_Her face was full of love. I was safe here with her. I just knew it._

_Finally, she turned her beautiful face away from mine, inclining her head towards my tightly grasped hand. I hadn't realised I had been clenching it. With a small effort I opened it widely to reveal a small, red glittering stone. _

_A light shone everywhere blinding, burning, consuming._

"OW." I yelped, colliding with something hard and wet.

I opened my eyes alarmed, surrounded by woods. My hand found its way to my fore head where I'd bumped it, as I scrambled to my feet, using the tree I'd just knocked into to push myself up.

"Oh, man." I looked down taking in the sight of my clothes and legs, covered in mud. I'd forgotten I'd fallen asleep in the woods. Mum was going to be _so_ mad.

But… I was glad that I'd slept, I was glad I'd dreamt that dream again. The memory of it kept me calm. It wasn't a big deal that I'd fallen asleep. It was still dark, as long as I got home quickly I was sure the worst I'd get was a grounding. Not that I ever went out anyway.

Things would be just fine.

Bad things always happen when you least expect them to.

I probably shouldn't have been so relieved. That was probably what caused the problem. Because things were definitely not fine. As I'd stood around, reassuring myself an unease had crept upon me.

The trees seemed different, they seemed too close together. And the sound of rushing water left me confused. There were definitely _not_ any streams in South Barks wood.

I listened to the stream tricking away nearby, when a sudden jolt surged through my leg. Not necessarily painful. But it gave me a jump.

Like when a spider crawls across your arm. The jump was nothing compared to what I was about to endure.

_This is not real, this is not happening_. No matter how firmly I told myself that, I was not in fact, being swallowed by a tree, it was hard to question.

The same tree which I'd smacked myself into moments ago. I hear the creaking of branches and roots moving beneath my feet. I knew how impossible it was, to be eaten by a tree. Maybe it was an earthquake or a land collapse. No matter what the cause, the ground underneath the tree was moving, opening…

I could feel everything around me shaking. All I had to do was keep my balance, to not fall into the ground.

I whelped in surprise one of the thick brown roots shot across my ankle, tripping me over. Once I hit the ground the vibrating became less easy to ignore, it had my teeth chattering. I could see things clearer from on the ground, no earthquake, no land collapses, just tree roots and branches grabbing and clawing at me, dragging me deeper into the ground.

It was dark everywhere, hot, stuffy, cramped. I couldn't cope. Every time I breathed I got dirt in my mouth. _I knew_ I was going to suffocate in this horrible disgusting tree. Buried alive.

It was silent now that we were underground. Until a cold cruel voice entered my head. It echoed back from all around me, full of hate.

MINE. I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU. MINE. BURNERS, DESTROYERS, UPSURPERS. CURSE YOU. MINE. I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU.

Time seemed to speed up inside that cramped little hole, I didn't understand any of what was happening. Shots of images of little people, the little Hobbit people from my dreams burning trees, chopping them down filled my head.

I'd never been claustrophobic before then, but the space I'd been sucked into was getting smaller and smaller.

It reminded me of Alice in Wonderland, but instead of falling into a hole chasing a rabbit, I was being dragged in by an evil murdering tree, hell bent on revenge over something.

_Oh shit-err-bricks. This is a dream. This is a nightmare. I will wake up. In my bed._

"LET ME GOOO." I whaled hysterically, unable to contain my thoughts, lashing out wildly – hurting myself more than the brute of a tree.

To my astonishment the tree's grip loosened. The blackness lessened slightly. I could breathe again. I didn't even need to think about what to do next.

I pushed and wriggled my way through, towards freedom, snapping and bending twigs as I went, flinging my arms All I cared about was getting out, I needed to get out.

A song rang through the air nearby, sung by a man. To a tune, that wasn't really a tune at all. I barely registered the noise, it didn't seem that important, because I was, you know wrestling with a tree.

Once I'd finally freed myself and was lying a few feet from the tree, out of harms reach, I started listening to the song. The person singing it was stood a little while away, hand resting on the tree. Maybe they're in league with each other…

"Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo! Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow! Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!" The man carried on singing, turning away from the tree to look at me, with knowing eyes.

He had a wide grin, which reminded me again, of the cat off Alice in Wonderland. His eyes sparkled brightly under his bushy eyebrows as if the sight of me amused him. With a shockingly blue jacket and bright yellow boots, he looked a bit like a clown. Or a Father Christmas impersonation gone wrong. Still, it was a bit early for that, there were three months left till Christmas.

"Um…hi there?" I whispered, letting my mouth fall open, unashamed. He was obviously use to people looking at him if he dressed like that…

"What have we found here, Tom? A little Lion caught in a trap. But she tore her way out. Ai raa, is brave and strong. She is strong and lost." He sang, humming to the same tune as his last song.

This guy was a loon, like a good and proper loon.

I looked the man up and down, before turning back to the tree, then the man, then the tree, then the man, then the tree.

_Stupid Freya, you're dreaming. Obviously. Trees don't eat people. And men do not dress or talk like this. Ok, dreaming- But what's the best thing to do? _I spent a moment considering my options, before deciding to just go with it. What was the worst that could happen?

"Kev's going to have a field day with this dream." I said out loud to the man, Tom. "Then again…this isn't the strangest dream I've ever had. The hobbits I think are the strangest, or maybe the dwarves…ah, I really do need therapy."

The man just kept looking at me, wordlessly. I felt like I should say something again, break the silence.

"Tom Bombadil will take you back, back to the river-daughter. Goldberry will wash you clean, then Tom will see what's what. Tom will find your hobbits." And then he was off.

Going with the dream wasn't as easy as it sounded. There was lots of running involved, for such a small man- he sure could run fast! I carried on following, and if I lagged behind he would stop and wait for me a little while. Where is this mad man going?

I'd been running for maybe an hour when I decided there was no way I could be dreaming. Dreams weren't like this. All I could think about were my poor feet and that I was starting to sweat. I was so tired. I wish the man would just stop.

He didn't stop, he carried on skipping and running for more than another hour, but I was so afraid of being left behind, of being left alone that I just couldn't let him carry on without following.

Finally he came to where he'd been hurrying to. To be fair it was a very good reason to rush. The man, Tom led the way up a cute little path towards a lovely thatched cottage, on a slight hill. It was awesome. It looked like a fairy tale house, or one from the olden days. At the same time it felt wrong, walking towards the house.

Houses didn't look like this. And I realised how stupid it was for me to run for hours following this man deeper and deeper into the woods. There was probably a cult of murderers sat in a circle in the cottage, waiting to chop me up and eat me raw.

But I didn't really have a choice but to follow Tom. It's not like I could have been any more lost, and I did _not _imagine that tree. I still had the little cuts and my mud covered body to prove it.

Even if there were murders in the house, I was too tired to out run them. I was too tired to even reason with myself, so I just carried on, one foot in front of the other following Tom.

He stopped by the door to wave me inside with a low bow. He was very odd.

I'd liked outside of the house, a lot. And the general 'I'm living in the sixteenth century' vibe continued throughout the house. It was very open on the inside, made mostly off wood. There was no electricity in sight. There was one woman sitting inside the first room, I walked towards her, out of politeness.

She had blonde hair and wore a long green velvet dress. She sat watching the fire intently, as if it were her favourite television programme. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence, especially since the lady didn't seem to have noticed my presence.

Tom followed me in closely, humming –still- and broke out in a tune for the lady. Who turned to greet him.

"Goldberry is humming, humming to the fire, soon it will be time for bed and Goldberry will hum none, till the morrow. Tom will tend the ponies, give them food and water and then Ai raa will settle down and rest her wary feet."

Tom left then, quickly and I could feel Goldberry's wordless gaze left on me. I felt very self-conscious in the presence of the woman, Goldberry. She was clean and pretty and humming to herself completely at ease, as though I wasn't even there.

She seemed nice enough. But her eyes were dazed, never focusing on one thing, she looked sort of, well, innocent. Like she spent her days knitting and singing to animals with Tom, off in some fairy tale world.

I was glad when Tom came bounding back into the room –literally- prancing about, without a care in the world. He looked at me again suddenly as if realising I was still there. I watched as he brought his hand down, to slap his forehead in frustration.

"Old Tom Bombadil would forget his shoes and his hat if his lovely lady didn't remind him." He spoke softly, to himself apparently. Even his voice, as he spoke words was lyrical.

He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a tiny red glittering jewel. It really was tiny, maybe a little bigger than a marble.

All the light seemed to be drawn to it and it sent little lines of red reflecting around the room.

He stepped towards me hands outstretched to hand me the little red thing. I turned it over slowly in my hands, baffled.

"Your pretty stone will bring you home. No matter how far you are, your dreams will find you safe and sound." Tom hummed, turning away from me and walking to sit beside Goldberry.

I closed my hand around the stone taking deep shaky breaths, holding it tightly. Clearly it was of some importance, something to keep safe. _But why?_

_This is insane._

* * *

_**please review, if you're liking the story!**_


	4. Imagination

**Wahay! Chapter three! Thank you loads to favourites, followers and reviewers! Especially thanks to Song in the woods, Theta-McBride and TS, it's lovely to know that people are enjoying the story! Sorry about the lack of Hobbit interaction, there'll be plenty in chapter four to make up for it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"Logic will get you from A to Z; imagination will get you everywhere."  
― Albert Einstein

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter three; Imagination**_

_28 September 3018 _

I think…maybe I'm crazy.

It was something I never really wanted to admit to. Even after the two years of therapy, the obvious lack of social skills and well, my general elf-dream-dependency, I'd clung to my sanity like a life-jacket. But after the last few days of my life…

I think…maybe I'm crazy.

I've been staying in the house of Tom Bombadil for three nights now. But I wouldn't be any longer. Not now I was going with them…

It upset me to be leaving but, I was glad. I think I was scared of wandering off into the wild with four little guys, who clearly had a lot of trouble following them.

Tom…well, I'm not quite sure what Tom was, I mean he looked, well like a man and everything but…he didn't. The way he spoke, in riddles and rhymes, singing constantly and the way he moved, bouncing with grace about their quaint little cottage…in Middle Earth. He was special.

So was Goldberry, She was sort of, nymph-like, if that was even possible. But then none of the last few days had been possible. With Goldberry or 'river-daughter' as Tom liked to call her. From what I'd learnt about mythology, she reminded me of nymphs. Or snow white, with her crazy animal-communicating. It was creepy here_. Like really creepy_.

Another strange thing was them both calling me 'ai raa'. I had no idea, why, or what it even meant and quite frankly, they could call me 'rat face' as long as they kept being kind to me. I wasn't an idiot. I didn't take advantage of what they were giving me, I appreciated everything. You don't come across many kind people.

I would miss them, sort of…but I was uncomfortable in Tom and Goldberry's presence. I didn't really understand what I was doing here. _Why_ I was here. But they were being good to me.

Goldberry and I sat in the garden for most of the first day, she'd made bread and fed me and the animals…separately.

I'd also been given a dress to wear. A really, lovely breath-taking dress, it looked ridiculous on me, it was something that might have looked fashionable five hundred years ago. When I wasn't wearing it, I could just sit and look at it and bask in its awesomeness. It was blue, a dark blue which seemed to sparkle with silver in the light and it had ribbon ties, long flowing sleeves, and frills and lace.

I'd never been a dress fan, which was probably part of the reason why it looked so wrong on me. But it fit loosely, which made me happy. The dresses Goldberry wore looked perfect, if I wasn't use to it, looking out of place then I might have been jealous of how right Goldberry seemed to look constantly. Always at ease.

I'd been forced into wearing it after coming out wearing my comfortable but smelly shorts and t-shirt from the previous day. Maybe the smell offended them? It was a peaceful, confusing day with Goldberry. I had too much time to sit and think until the night when I'd been given a long Victorian nightgown to go to bed in. My shorts and T-shirt had mysteriously disappeared during the course of the day….

The day after the second night of my stay, in the morning I'd woken up to the presence of four little men. _Four little hobbits at the kitchen table_. I was still pretty embarrassed about the way I behaved in front of them. In fact the memory made me shudder with shame. Climbing over a table to get away from them, there's being a drama Queen and then there's that.

They'd forgiven me quickly enough, they were sort of…cute, the Hobbits and very kind. After the previous days, after being swallowed by a tree and spending the last awkward day in the company of a humming Goldberry, who spoke often to herself. It was nice hearing people, _hearing Hobbits_ speak normally. Well not normally, in 'ye tongue of old or whatever…but it was nice to understand most of what was being said.

The Hobbits were more than a bit of a shock. I mean_, Hobbits_. All the times I'd described them to my mum, to Kev and the others, little people with huge hairy feet, curly mops of hair and strange ears. Obviously, I'd never imagined they were real, they were just my imagination. Hobbits. They were just dreams.

But then…well…they weren't, they were real. It was amazing, but so wrong.

I'd heard the Hobbits talking too, about the dwarves that visit the place where they live, The Shire, and coming across a group of elves in the woods on their way here, one of them had been named Gildor and a man named farmer Maggot - Tom had known of him. Tom knew lots of things about everything.

I sat mostly silently with the Hobbits and Tom, while they sat talking for what felt like days, most of which I didn't understand. It made me tired. There was lots of conversation about Middle Earth, its history and future.

Middle Earth, that's where I was. There were no maps or pictures of the place. But from what The Hobbits and Tom spoke, it was very middle-age-era, with swords and no electricity or cars or anything remotely 2010-like.

There was lots of talk about a ring. A magic ring that one of the Hobbits were looking after…for his Uncle, or for a Wizard named Gandalf. I was still pretty sceptical about there being a Wizard. I'd had dreams about Hobbits, elves and dwarfs but never about a Wizard. But why not? If you're going to admit defeat and lose your marbles, then you may as well do it properly!

This ring, it seemed was very important. The little Hobbit, Frodo guarded it warily, even from his friends, who it seemed were as close as his brothers. He trusted Tom enough to hand it to him willingly, he spent a time toying with it in his hands before shooting the Hobbits, what I thought was quite a sly smile and slipping the ring on his finger.

After Tom had slipped the ring on his finger the Hobbits seemed amazed. It wasn't even a particularly nice ring, it was pretty ugly. I'd found out soon enough why the Hobbits had been so amazed at Tom's handling of the ring. I watched Frodo closely when he'd taken the ring back, he'd stroked it lovingly for a while before shooting glances as his friends and me.

It was in my direction he was looking, warily when he too slipped the ring on his finger. Only I saw him going to put the ring on his finger. The little glint in his hand was there one minute, centimetres away from being on his hand, and then poof, gone, there was nothing there. Only three Hobbits and Tom. The others didn't notice as quickly as I did, so I just stayed quiet, in shock until they did. It was impossible, literally.

Frodo reappeared after a call from Tom Bombadil, ring in hand looking a bit embarrassed and proud. He scuttled back to join his three friends, shooting me an odd sort of look, not mistrusting, more pleading. What shocked me the most was how un-shocked the three Hobbits and Tom had been. The Hobbit had just flipping vanished! What was wrong with them?! There was obviously some strange voodoo magic going on and it didn't bother them what so ever.

The ring wasn't even the most worrying thing the Hobbits reported. I didn't think it could get any stranger than a magic ring which made people disappear.

They weren't just going through the Old Forest –and getting themselves swallowed by old Man Willow, the man eating tree- for the scenery, they were being chased by nine hooded riders, in black cloaks. Even the mention of the riders made the Hobbits shiver, but they were so small, I don't doubt anything would look much bigger and more dangerous than it actually is.

I had too many things to worry over to spend time thinking about the Hobbits, and Wizards and Black Riders and Magical rings. I was stuck in a crazy magic world, with crazy magic things.

I wondered how I got here, most of the time. I thought of that more than everything else. Maybe I'd died, maybe I was comatose, maybe I was just in a really, really deep dream. But mostly I hoped Lou was here. It was crazy to even think about, but I hoped wherever here was, whatever happened to bring me here, I hoped Lou was here too. And it had only been two years, we could still be friends together, and marry and have children at the same age, and then force our children into being best friends or marrying each other, and then grow old and yell at our grandchildren together.

Even if I was dead, if Lou was here I could cope. It was the first time, when I arrived here that I really thought about Lou, about how close we'd been and what it had done to me when she'd left. We'd grown up together, me and Lou and her brother Toby.

Our parent had been friends, we'd lived a road away, we'd done all our classes together, family holidays, sleepovers, we'd even done the matching cheesy wooden friendship necklaces. Just me and her, Toby was more of a tag along, back when we were really young and he hadn't minded playing hide and seek with little girls.

I use to have a crush on Toby, he was my first, last and only kisses, the first had been on the cheek and I'd been seven and he'd been nine, but it was still a kiss. And it still counted. When I got older I realised what a douche he was though and what arse holes his friends were. The second had been the last day I'd seen him, we'd crossed paths in the clearing where Lou had disappeared, and he'd told me they were all moving away, him and his parents. I remember I'd cried and he'd cried. And we'd both ended up on the floor in a heap, just holding on to each other as if it would make everything go away, but it didn't.

The second kiss Toby had given me had meant something. It _had_ made the pain go away, he'd been stroking my cheek and wiping my tears away and then suddenly, his lips had been on mine. His nose had brushed mine and he'd wrapped his fingers through my hair, like a real kiss was supposed to be. I'd been able to taste his tears, but it hadn't mattered. He'd made me forget everything.

It had ben horrible afterwards, when he'd pulled away, kissed my forehead and left without a word. I felt so lonely and abandoned all over again. But I was glad he'd kissed me, I was glad that I could remember him like that at least.

I was never a particularly normal child, I think if Lou and I hadn't been raised together then we'd never have been friends. She was happy and bubbly and full of life and I was quiet, awkward and shunned socialisation. I guess opposites really do attract. I think sometimes, people are born odd, and I just happened to be one of them people. It didn't matter that I didn't fit in really, it upset me that I was missing out on things that other people were doing but that's life. You can't change who you are.

My mother and I, I knew it was awful to admit had never been particularly close. My father had left when I was a toddler and I think she had only had a child to make him happy, clearly that didn't pan out. She loved me, and I loved her, but, because we had to. We just saw the world very differently. She was very work orientated and it annoyed me, she worked for some fancy law firm and spent more time in her office than with me.

It would be nice to be able to blame my mother for me turning out, you know a bit weird, and trust me I've tried on several occasions but I think it's probably down to nature making me that way, that and bad things happen to me. Mum could have helped when I was younger but that ship has sailed, been shipwrecked and is floating about the sea in little pieces by now.

I think I've learned from her though, if, no, _when _I have children I'm going to give them all my love and attention. If anything I'm going to be one of those creepy mothers who smother their children with love and push them in their prams till they're ten. Or maybe just…facebook stalk them and buy them a car so they'll stay living at home till they're thirty, by which time they won't be cute any more so letting go will be easier.

It's crazy how you can plan out your future in your head. When I was little I was sure me and Toby would get married and live next door to Lou, he and I would have one little boy and one little girl. Toby had said they'd look like me, because I was 'the prettiest girl in a whole mile'. When I'd drawn pictures they'd look like him, with curly black hair and green eyes. We'd agreed the boy had to be older, so that he could look after his little sister if boys were mean to her.

But now, the future I see is quite different. I hoped I'd still get married one day, and maybe this was my golden chance. No one here knew how strange I was, or that I'd spent the last two years being shunned for being insane. I could still have two little kids, but this time, their dad could have blonde or red or brown hair, or they could be elves or wizards…but no dwarves and definitely no Hobbits or Bombadils if we happened to cross any more. Boundaries had to be set.

It could be a new life and a fresh start. Where bad things weren't forgotten but could be left in the past. I'd still search for Lou, she was family after all, but here all she was, was a lost sister…no flashes of light, no mysterious disappearance, no gaping scars left across my chest. Just searching for her.

That's what I told the Hobbits. That I had a lost sister, called Lou that I thought was here, that I needed to find her. Tom of course already seemed to know a lot about me. Some sentences he'd said only once out loud others he'd repeated frequently whilst talking to the Hobbits about me, things like: "The little cub she's all alone, so far from family, so far from home…"

Tom liked rhyming a lot. And singing. He liked singing loads.

The Hobbits stayed two nights in the House of Tom Bombadil, one less than me. This morning I'd been woken by a wide eyed Frodo claiming it was time to leave after we'd eaten breakfast. And so after a long and pointless talk with Tom Bombadil –Goldberry was nowhere to be found- still wearing a long white nightgown I had wordlessly agreed to change into the leather trousers, shirt, corset, waistcoat and boots that had been folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room Goldberry had given me three days ago.

I wasn't happy about leaving this morning, at all.

It made it worse that my underwear had vanished overnight. I'd given my bra and knickers a swill before going to sleep, sick off being disgusting and filthy.

I spent ten minutes huffing and puffing about looking for my possessions, even my daps had been taken. It was hard to keep the high opinion I held of the odd couple knowing that they'd been in my room in the night, thieving.

All I had left of back home now was a wooden beaded necklace Lou had given me.

I sucked it up, and put the ugly, uncomfortable clothes on. I'd have to get use to dressing like this sooner or later, and although I'd miss the pretty blue dress I'd been given, part of me was glad I could move about more freely in the shirt and trousers. To say I was feeling very uncomfortable would be an understatement.

To finish the ensemble was a dark green cloak, which swished along the ground rustling at my feet as I walked around the room. I must look like such a fool.

I was glad there were no mirrors to see my reflection in. I pulled my curly hair into a neat plait out of my face, tying the end with a thick red ribbon Goldberry had given me. I was sure to tuck the mysterious red stone into a trouser pocked, squeezing it tightly, to make sure it was safe.

The clothes felt much too small and made me want to sweat, I was grateful for the corset which kept my chest tightly in place. But the trousers felt _too_ tight, the shirt clung horribly around my hips and the waistcoat barely did up. I felt horrible and self-conscious and pined for my shorts and T-shirt.

Within an hour we'd all set off together, the Hobbits and I. The Hobbits had spread themselves and their possessions between five ponies and I'd been lent a horse, named Buttercup. She was brown and very affectionate. I'd only ever ridden a horse once in my life and was nervous trotting along. I didn't need to be worried. Buttercup kept me safely on her back the whole time.

I'd been so against leaving that I hadn't realised that the Hobbits were a little wary of taking me with them. They didn't trust me. Understandably.

All I'd done after all was sit listening to their problems and secrets for the last two days. I hadn't volunteered anything, I'd been cold and detached. But no more. All these plans about starting a new life, this was a perfect place to start.

I trotted faster, catching up to one of the Hobbits – named Pippin, I thought, turning and smiling in his direction, much to his surprise.

_Well, there's nothing else for it, is there_? After the last two years of useless therapy, two years of wasted time, with other people trying to teach me how to act, how to think, how to be normal and make friends, I guess all it really took was being thrown into mad dreams with cannibal trees and Hobbits to get me to make an effort to be normal.

I think…maybe I'm crazy.

But crazy, I can work with.

"It's a nice day for riding isn't it?"

* * *

_**Reviews make me super happy, seriously. When I get reviews, I squeal like a girl.**_


	5. ai raa

**CHAPTER FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR. Thanks Theta-McBride for being so loyal and awesome. I think Freya's turning out a bit goofy, but I like goofy. I might change bits of this chapter, but I'm trying to get the next two chapters done quickly because I've already written chapter seven, eight and nine. Because they're good'uns! I hope this story is amusing some people, and worth reading! :)**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"It's time to make love, douse the glim; The fireflies twinkle and dim; The stars lean together Like birds of a feather, And the loin lies down with the lamb."  
― Conrad Aiken

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter four; ai raa**_

_28 September 3018_

"Ai raa?" I jumped suddenly, not expecting to find Frodo riding so close to me. "Forgive me My Lady, I didn't mean to startle you…" He trailed off rather awkwardly.

"No, it's fine Frodo really. I'm just a bit jumpy I guess. My names Freya, Frodo. I'm not a Lady." I smiled cheerfully down at him, my mood had risen drastically after through the day. I'd gotten to say goodbye to Goldberry after she'd chased us up a hill and I'd gotten to know the Hobbits a bit as well. They were pretty awesome actually. Except the 'my lady' business.

"_Ai raa_?" Frodo repeated.

"Hm?" I responded thoughtlessly. I'd become so accustomed to answering the call of Goldberry or Tom Bombadil that I barely thought twice about it now.

Frodo looked up at me with expressions torn between amusement and curiosity. His large blue eyes twinkled up. "Goldberry, she calls you Ai raa?" He clarified patiently as if I were stupid.

"Oh" I breathed catching on. "Goldberry and Tom, they just call me that…since they found me…I'm not really sure why. They wouldn't tell me..." I shrugged dumbly in response.

I didn't miss the knowing glance he shot me before trotting ahead towards where Merry and Sam were riding, glancing back at me curiously. I had thought nothing of the nickname before, but clearly it held some significance to Frodo. Like he'd got one over on me.

_Do I want to know that badly? Would they even tell me if I asked? _Judging by the look of smug superiority Frodo had given me I guessed not_. I'll just have to trick it out of them…_

Pippin was lagging behind a little, even on his pony. So, I slowed Buttercup to a near standstill to wait for him to catch up to me. He was pleasantly surprised at the gesture and so for the majority of the time we rode together, Pippin chatting happily, me just listening.

We stopped for what we hoped would be only a little while to eat a meal by the side of a large boulder after an hour or so, which provided shade from the smouldering sun.

Hobbits loved food. I had learnt this of course, in the house of Tom Bombadil. I couldn't contain my giggle at the horrified expression Sam had given me when I'd politely declined my share of the morning meal.

The clothes I was wearing were still too snug for my liking and I found myself wishing I was walking off the excess weight I seemed to have lazily acquired over the Summer Holidays. I mean, I wasn't overweight or anything, but I felt flabby.

I was quite short at 5"3, a fact the hobbits seemed to love. Sam had taken time to complement my lack of height, ensuring me that in Middle Earth –the shorter you were the better! Hm.

I felt quite vain for spending time worrying about my weight, especially in the pooey situation I'd gotten myself into. I was glad that the weight I'd gained had gone to my hips and bum though, the last thing I needed to worry about was a beer belly.

_I wonder if Middle Earth have gyms… _

I managed to push depressing thoughts from my head, lying back and soaking in the sun above me as the hobbits ate, letting the warmth tickle my face. It was very relaxing.

This was a mistake. I hadn't realised how tired I'd gotten, and had drifted into a dreamless nap. I woke with a start to find the Hobbits had done exactly the same. _Silly Hobbits_! I smirked affectionately at the sleeping forms beside me, before I shook Sam awake. I know you're not supposed to have favourites, but mine was probably Sam. He was so gawky!

My good mood did not last long, once all the Hobbits were awake, Merry pointed out how late it had gotten and that it was at least afternoon. How could we possibly sleep that long?

"I don't know what came over us!" Frodo squeaked.

And so the Hobbits packed their possessions hurriedly and set off again, staying close for safety.

_What had gotten into us? I wasn't even tired_. I shivered in the cold air, drawing the cloak tighter about me, grateful for it and pushing away dark thoughts and the sinister feeling that we weren't alone. That we were being watched.

_You aren't being watched_. I repeated, like Kev had told me.

I learnt a lot that day about Hobbits and The Shire, from Pippin mostly, but when talk turned to the ring Frodo hushed the irresponsible Hobbit and told him off for being reckless. I was glad that little Pippin didn't seem to take it to heart.

"It's only Freya, dear cousin Frodo!" He chuckled.

Frodo made no response choosing instead to look around worriedly. I turned back to Pippin and raised my voice slightly so that the other three hobbits could hear.

"I don't really think it's a good idea to talk about important things, not till you all trust me better, but…can I ask you something? Why did you bring me with you?"

Pippin it seemed had assumed I knew why they had allowed me to travel with them. He lost none of his amusement as he explained.

"As a favour, to Tom Bombadil of course! He told us you are lost, very far from home he said. He said our roads lie together for some time, until you meet the one who can help you become…un-lost I suppose. He asked we keep you safe for the time being until someone more suited becomes available. Old Tom promised we could trust you. I don't doubt you can take care of yourself…_Ai raa_." Pippin finished with a grin before trotting ahead to ride with Merry.

_Tom asked if I could come. What did he mean un-lost…and find a person…could he mean Lou? _ So many thoughts ran through my brain too quickly. Too many thoughts!

I spent a long time thinking about the last few days, the last few hours…about Pippin and Frodo's words…

"Frodo?" I called out, intent on finding out the reason for my little nickname. _Ai raa, indeed. Ai raa my ass._

I'd become very distracted and hadn't noticed how far ahead the Hobbits had got. In fact I couldn't see the Hobbits at all. A thick fog had appeared from nowhere, I could hear their ponies but could see nothing further than Buttercups head.

_Idiot._ I damned my attention span to the deepest pits of hell.

It felt as if the fog was becoming thicker and thicker, bricking in around me, keeping me from finding the Hobbits. I was more scared for them than I was for me.

I wanted to bolt so badly, but the idea of abandoning those tiny little things was impossible.

I was so glad when I started hearing the Hobbits calling out to each other. Calling each other's names, calling _my_ name.

I dismounted from Buttercup walked towards what sounded like Pippins voice, pushing away fear.

"Pippin?! Frodo? Merry?" I called the Hobbits names sucking in deep breaths, remaining calm. _For the Hobbits. They need you to look after them._ "SAM."

I had never had anything to take care of before. I'd never been allowed a pet as a child. The closest thing I'd come to responsibility, was a potted plant on my windowsill. It had died within weeks.

I'd only spent a day with them, but I felt as if the Hobbits were my responsibility. Though, I was probably Frodo's actually. But oh well! They need me.

They were so kind to each other, the Hobbits.

They were so kind to me. I was a complete stranger and the Hobbits had been willing to trust and welcome me as if I were more than a tag along nit wit.

I really wished that I'd met the Hobbits in happier days, but I didn't.

I was glad I'd met the Hobbits and I was going to take care of them if it cost me a limb. Probably.

I ploughed on pulling a reluctant Buttercup towards the sound of Merry's voice, tripping over a tree branch and falling into bitter, cold, darkness.

* * *

"_Frey, don't be a wimp! Just do it…come on, do it!"_

_I scrunched my face up in disgust. Lou's cousins were definitely a bad influence on her. She'd only been gone a week with them, but they'd taught her all sorts of strange and weird games, most of which ended in vomiting. Dare or drink, was one of them games._

_I was still learning the ropes, but the general idea was for each of us to make a disgusting and repulsive concoction and either have the other person drink it or complete a dare of your choice. Lou had made a drink, consisting of soy sauce, lemonade, vinegar, chilli powder and several other things she'd found in the cupboard...it was a nasty green lumpy colour with odd yellow chunks floating on the top. _

_I'd gone first and been a lot nicer, mixing only lemonade, some squash and mouth wash, mine looked sort of like a drink, hers looked…well dangerous. If Lou had made hers first I probably would have blended cat food into the one I'd made for her to drink… _

_I took a sniff at the toxic glass in front of me, turning my head away deciding._

_I'm not doing it. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Even Lou couldn't convince me to drink as much as a drop of that, that stuff. _

_I handed the glass I'd made to Lou dejectedly. She drank it in one, like I knew she would. There was something wrong with that girl. She didn't even gag._

_I could feel the smugness radiating off her._

"_You know you're not getting out of this deal, right? I'm going to think of a really good dare…" She trailed off, brown eyes glittering triumphantly. I groaned, out loud. She wouldn't give me anything really bad that would scar me for life…but it might be a bit dangerous. The number of cuts and burns I'd gotten 'playing' with Lou over the years were uncountable. She always managed to come off less hurt than I did though._

"_Ok…I dare you to, go and steal that DVD from Toby's room." _

_I scoffed._

"_That's the dare? To grab a disc from your sleeping brothers room. I'm almost disappointed Louise Johns. I'll be ten seconds." I hopped off the bed and tiptoed to Toby's room in the dark, careful not to wake anyone._

_It really was too easy, my heart skipped a beat at the creaking door but it was plain sailing after that. I left the door open a bit, to stop it creaking again and walked to Toby's DVD rack, finding the DVD was easier than I thought it would be, Toby's snoring covered any noise I was making._

_I slipped the DVD under my shirt before realising with a start that Toby wasn't snoring anymore. I turned around slowly, to look up at the outline of a huge shadow standing over me. Oh poop. _

"_Freya?"_

_I couldn't see his expression in the dark but his tone of voice wasn't very happy. Then again, maybe he was just sleepy?_

"_Oh. Uh, hey Toby…what cha doing?" I smiled up, trying to look cute and innocent. He probably won't even see in the dark._

"_Nothing, just…is this a dream?" He shook his head dumbly. "Freya, what the hell are you doing in my room?" He snapped coming around._

"_Oh…I was looking. For. Something…yep. That's what I was doing." I trailed off pulling myself up to stand in front of him. He was way taller than me. When did he get so tall? _

_He took a step closer trapping me. And he was topless…awkward. I should leave, quickly. I turned with a squeak ready to bail. _

"_I. Don't. Think. So." He yanked me up throwing me over his shoulder, making for the door. I was heavier than he expected judging from the grunt he'd given me. _

"_Aw, Tobe. It was Lou, seriously. We were just playing a dare game…" I trailed off throwing my arms about trying to break free from his grip._

"_Sh, you'll wake my mum up." He scoffed, still walking._

"_Tobyyyyy." I squirmed in his arms, trying to wriggle free. He just held on tighter, carrying me back down the hall and round the corner to Lou's room, chuckling._

_Lou raised her eyes and cracked a smile at the sight of me being carried back into her room like a bag of potatoes. He set me gently on the bed, exactly where I'd been five minutes earlier, watching Lou drink glob. _

"_Control your friend Lou. If I catch you in my room again, then I'll put you over my knee Freya." He raised his eyes in challenge and left still smiling condescendingly. He reappeared again a second later still looking cheeky._

"_Enjoy the DVD ladies."_

_I sat with Lou in silence for a minute, listening as Toby crept down the stairs for something._

"_Topless Toby?" _

"_Ugh!" I groaned pulling the DVD out and throwing it at Lou._

* * *

_29th September 3018_

"Lou?"

I sat up startled and breathing heavily as though I'd just run a marathon. Tom Bombadil and Frodo stood smiling down at me. Not just me, Sam, Merry and Pippin lay at my side all looking disorientated and as confused as I did.

"What in the name of wonder?" Merry huffed sitting up next to me. I lay back down on the cold, wet grass letting the sun shine down on me. He sounded weary and sad "Of course, I remember! The men of Cam Dùm came on us at night, and we were worsted. Ah! The spear in my heart!"

A hysterical laugh escaped my lips when Merry reached out to clutch his heart, which earned me a hurt glace from him. Why was I such a douche at making friends?

He dropped his eyes, blushing.

"No! No! What am I saying? I have been dreaming."

He looked so pitiful, looking anywhere but at me.

"Oh I'm sorry Merry." I rushed out sitting up too quickly, feeling dizzy. I ignored it ploughing on.

"I really am, I didn't mean to laugh, I had a dream too. It was weird. I am sorry, it wasn't funny at all."

Merry turned his head to look at me smiling slightly.

"You have nothing to apologise for My Lady."

_UGH. Damn you Freya Nott. You're supposed to make friends with them and look after them and you go and laugh at them when they're scared. D-U-M-B-A-S-S._

"I dreamt also, I wonder what happened…" Sam's lquivering voice pulled me back to our situation. I turned my face down in horror to inspect myself. I was no longer wearing the tight uncomfortable clothes I'd been forced into that morning. No not that morning. Yesterday. We can't have slept the whole day and night!

I wore a thin lace nightgown with only straps for sleeves. Even though it came all the way down to my feet, it was sort of...invisible. I could see the scar running across my chest through it. I tucked my knees up tightly to my chin quickly, wrapping my arms around them to hide my body from the Hobbits.

I couldn't be sure if they had noticed, but all four of them seemed to have become preoccupied with other things, and were doing their best to look at anything but me.

_Oh God. Someone took my clothes off, and changed me. Oh God. I was naked. Oh God. Oh God._

Tom apparently, didn't seem bothered by anything that had obviously happened. The Hobbits had been changed as well and were giving each other puzzled looks. They'd all of them been dressed in long white shits covered with gold jewels, necklaces, bracelets, rings and crowns around their forehead. Sparkly little Hobbits. They must have been wearing thousands of pounds worth of jewellery.

"Well, you're all looking rather dashing if I do say so myself." I chirped, trying to raise their spirits. My voice seemed too high. They could probably tell how nervous I felt.

I reached up to my throat thinking suddenly of the beaded necklace I wore, relief flooded me when I felt it there, still hanging from my neck. It was all I had left. Except.

"Oh bugger it!" I cursed, thinking of the red stone in my trouser pocket, I needed to find them clothes. To my amazement, Tom appeared suddenly at my side, red stone between his fingers, handing it to me. I smiled thanks at him, still gob smacked that he'd known what I was thinking. It wasn't the first time that I'd suspected Tom could read minds.

I wasn't sure whether to be delighted or horrified that the horrible uncomfortable clothes were gone, I couldn't walk around in this see through dress after all! All I could do was worry as Tom made a speech about us being lucky to be alive, and to forget our lost clothes.

"-cast off these cold rags! Run naked on the grass, while Tom goes a-hunting!" Tom yelled happily towards us all before skipping off in the opposite direction singing songs.

Crazy man.

The Hobbits unanimously decided it would be best to remain clothed in the presence of a lady, which I was glad about. It would have been awkward. Super awkward.

So we all stayed where we sat, the Hobbits were talking amongst themselves happily as though nothing remotely dangerous had happened. I was glad that the Hobbits seemed less pale. I hadn't realised how protective I'd gotten over them. But I couldn't shake the idea that they were children from my mind. They were so tiny.

I wondered about my dream. It had been the first time in more than a year since I'd dreamt of Lou, she looked different in the dream than she had before, less worried and more...well, young.

Tom returned after a while with the five ponies and Buttercup. I'd missed my faithful horse too. It didn't matter that she'd bailed on me before, I would have done the same if I was a horse. I rushed to her, still hiding my body from the others.

"Good Buttercup, you're a brave horse aren't you? You're so good." I cooed, like I would to a baby.

The day got way better after the horses were back. Not that it could get much worse…

Tom Bombadil had decided we couldn't be trusted to make it safely out of his lands and I agreed. So he'd decided to tag along and lead us to the road, a few miles from Bree, to avoid any more Barrows. That had been what had caused the fog and the sleepiness. We'd slept on the wrong side of the stone earlier in the day. The Hobbits had already been told this. They really did make looking after them difficult. How was I ever going to keep them safe?

I'd forgotten the pack that had been strapped on Buttercup yesterday and was so, so glad that it had spare clothes in. Not just any spare clothes. The wonderful blue dress that Goldberry had lent to me while I was there. I couldn't believe she'd given this to me!

It embarrassed me that Frodo needed to help lace the back up to keep me safely inside the dress but it was worth it to be wearing actual clothes that weren't see through. Inside the pack I also found my daps and underwear, the shorts and T-shirt I'd arrived in were nowhere in sight.

Before leaving the Barrow Downs Tom chose a dagger for the Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. They were all well-worn, long leaf shaped, sharp just to look at decorated with beautiful stones of many colours.

Also Tom chose a pretty blue Broach for Goldberry, which I thought was cute.

Just as I thought we were off, Tom turned back and passed me a small wrapped package. I thought it must have been a broach or something girly, because ya know, I'm a girl but it turned out to be a pair of small thin daggers, very short and very sharp with intricate flower pattern along the handle. They both came with a small plain leather cases, the same colour as my cloak. A worn, brown-green colour.

"Even ai raa needs to keep safe, so she can."

"Thanks Tom…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. He given me a present. I smiled putting them neatly into my pack safe, heart welling with gratitude for everything Tom had done for me since I'd gotten here. Nice people are nice.

I felt overdressed next to the Hobbits, who had donned on the thick spare clothes they had packed before leaving the Shire and blushed when Merry used the word 'beautiful' to describe me. They clearly didn't have much experience with women.

Before long we'd all mounted our horse and ponies and were riding for Bree, singing and laughing again. For the first time since I'd arrived in Middle Earth I felt something bordering on happiness. For the first time in years, really.

_It won't be so bad, staying here….for a while at least._

* * *

_**If you review I'll be totally happy- like unicorns and rainbows kind of happy…  
:)**_


	6. Men

**This is chapter five! I don't like many more chapters till eight, in fact today I wrote chapter forty just so that I didn't have to write chapter six and seven nggt! Forty is called Women funnily enough…I also like this Quote and didn't even need to look it up. Hopefully since people are still following this story isn't a totally dud! I will finish this, I am determined to! Even though I have seventy chapters planned UGHTTTTT. But yep! Thanks Theta-McBride ad Song in the woods for your reviews! I've literally just replied! I can't even explain how much your reviews make me smile :) it makes me feel like the writings on track, reviews and PMS with advice are totally appreciated, even if it's just to fix mistakes…like telling people I wrote red cloak in one chapter and green in another, I'm so silly! ENJOY:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"What would men be without women? Scarce, sir...mighty scarce."  
― Mark Twain

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter five; Men**_

_29__th__ September 3018_

Tom spent hardly any time riding with us at all. It felt like a few hours before we'd reached the main road from the place we were heading, Bree and then we were saying our goodbyes.

It was hard to admit, even to myself but I'd miss the odd little man. He'd been pretty cool after all, totally insane and a bit eccentric, but pretty cool.

I reminded him to thank Goldberry for the dress again, and pulled him into an awkward bear hug, still sat on Buttercup. I didn't like hugs, they made me uncomfortable.

"Will you not ride at least to the inn with us?" Sam begged from next to me, again.

"We could share one last drink together before you leave us!" Pippin added pleadingly.

Since we'd returned to the road the Hobbits were worried again by the black riders that had been chasing them.

I know they must have genuinely scared the Hobbits, but it was hard to be afraid of something that I'd never seen, to me all they are, are nine men riding horses. To the Hobbits they must be giants, and it probably makes it scarier to have not seen their faces either. If they tried anything, then I'd just have to do something to keep the Hobbits safe.

I mean, I know I didn't do that well in school, but I am not stupid, I'd just have to reason with them and make them see sense. To be honest, I'm not really sure why Frodo won't just give the bloody ring to them.

I get it, it's gold, shiny and makes you invisible! So many appealing qualities, but was it really worth dying for?

Frodo stopped to talk to us all as Bree stood twinkling in front of us. I only listened because he sounded really serious, and he glanced at me, weary again. But it was fine, it didn't insult me that Frodo didn't trust me yet. I only trusted the Hobbits because I didn't have any other choice. They could take their time.

"Please remember – all of you – that the name of Baggins must NOT be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given."

Bree really shocked me. I thought, after meeting the Hobbits –and Tom- that little else could surprise me. I'd seen dwarves in my dreams as well, so that wasn't completely unexpected, what surprised me mostly was the way women seemed to be treated in Middle Earth. The respect Tom showed to Goldberry was very unique apparently.

The Hobbits had and continued to be really lovely to me, but well, 'the big folk' as Sam called them were less gentlemanly. I'd been quite looking forward to speaking to humans again, to seeing how they liked Bree and what sort of jobs they had, but I was severely disappointed at the prospect of having to live my life, like the women in Bree lived.

I'd been in Bree maybe thirty seconds before I picked a fight with the gatekeeper, Harry. The Hobbits weren't very happy, but he'd called me a queer Hobbit-wench. What even the hell was a Hobbit-wench? Whatever it was, it really wasn't good. Queer Hobbit-wench, indeed.

I doubted the Hobbits or even Harry understood most of the profanities I'd yelled him until he'd opened the gate properly for us and let us all through.

Harry had received a farewell from me the form of a middle finger and the word 'Tosser' before we'd carried on towards the Prancing Pony, the pub or _tavern_ that Gandalf had arranged to meet Frodo and Sam in.

We passed, Hobbits and Dwarves and Men but no Women in the streets of Bree. The Hobbits could tell I was still pissed off at being called a wench and left me alone to stew, except Pippin who carried on chatting happily at my side. Nothing ever got that funny little Hobbit down.

Frodo took Sam and Merry to sort out accommodation in the Prancing Pony while Pippin and I stood outside with Buttercup and the Ponies. They were probably afraid I'd pick a fight with another Bree-lander.

I made sure Pippin was hidden from sight, in case any strangers happened to stroll past us. I still found it difficult to think of the Hobbits as anything but children. I think I'd always think of them that way.

I bit my lip curiously as a thought occurred to me, looking down at the excited little Hobbit. They'd been gagging for a beer since we'd left Tom Bombadil's house. I'd assumed they'd been joking at first. Hobbits shouldn't drink beer.

"Pippin?" He looked up wide eyed "How old are you?"

He took a minute to chuckle before responding.

"I am twenty eight years my lady, the youngest. How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Wow. Twenty eight, that's like, old. Wow. I was a but iffy about telling him my real age after finding out how old he was, and he was the youngest.

"I am seventeen. Eighteen in March." I said after hesitating a moment.

"That young? Merry and Frodo believe you to be twenty at least." Pippin looked quite surprised, in fact I'd never seen Pippin looking even remotely serious before, even after almost dying at the Barrow Downs. "Perhaps it's better not to tell cousin Frodo your age… for now."

He sounded a bit worried. But Pippin was probably right, I'd just have to show the Hobbits how mature I was before I told them my real age.

_No more swearing at pompous gatekeepers I guess. Out loud at least…_

Then came my next life-scarring experience in Middle Earth.

A man, easily in his forties and clearly drunk stumbled out of the pub, probably on home way home. I shuffled closer to Pippin, shielding him. I never expected anything would actually happen, it was just a precaution.

He walked lazily down the steps towards us, I was facing away from him but I could feel him stop behind us and loiter. I was about to turn and say something to him, before I got the change he'd wrapped his arm around my front and squeezed my chest with both hands.

I let out a cry of disgust, outrage and fear at once as the man started fondling me.

He looked way old enough to be my father, he stunk of sweat and beer and smoke. It made me feel ill.

I tried pulling away but he only pulled me closer against him. I did not know what to do. I was freaking out and froze in shock, Pippin had frozen too in front of me, mouth open in horror.

Before I had the sense to do anything a man had appeared, dragging the drunkard away from me. I could hear metal clanging, I turned around and the stranger had a sword pointed at the man's chest. I couldn't see the man who's saved me in the dark, he was tall and hooded in green.

"Leave." A rough voice commanded from under the cloak.

The drunk pervert scuttled off, tripping and falling as he went eager to get away from the man. But not before he spat at his feet. What a deluded, crazy, sicko.

"Are you alight my lady?" The hooded man turned slightly towards me and Pippin. I still couldn't see his face.

"Yes, thank you sir. A lot." I nodded shakily.

Before I could say any more he'd turned to stride up the steps into the Prancing Pony letting the door fall shut behind him.

"Are you alright Freya?" Pippin rushed over to take both my hands in his. I could still smell the disgusting man. I felt stupid for shaking so badly, but it had happened so quickly I couldn't believe it, I wished I'd thanked the man who'd rescued me more.

Merry suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs beckoning me and Pippin to follow with our packs.

We were hurried into a room with a table and chairs in while another little hobbit, named Nob took our clothes to two separate rooms. I was glad we didn't have to enter the bar to get to our rooms, I didn't think I could take any more groping.

I was still pretty shook up even when we were all at around the table as Pippin told the others about the disgusting man. They were all as horrified as Pippin, none more so than Sam who had suggested following him and giving him 'a proper talking to', this made me smile

"Thanks Sam, but it's fine. I'm just glad that man saved me."

The landlord a man named Butterbur had apologised more times than I could count and brought us a large jug of some strong alcohol on the house, which left me a bit tipsy.

We ate quickly and it was_ soooo _good. I'd been very against eating while we travelled so the last meal I'd had, besides lumps of bread had been in Tom and Goldberry's two days ago.

It felt weird that, that was only two days ago. It felt like weeks ago. And not even that much had happened…

Only riding buttercup, getting stripped and almost sacrificed in a hole in the ground by a barrow downs, more riding, picking a fight with a gate keeper, more riding, getting groped…ah the eventful life I lead.

With some encouragement from Pippin, Frodo and Sam agreed to go and have a pint in the bar. I was glad Merry decided not to go, I really didn't feel like meeting any more drunk Bree men tonight and could do with a rest after the traumatic day at the Barrow Downs.

"It will be much too stuffy in there." Merry chirped when questioned by Pippin. "I shall sit here quietly by the fire for a bit with Freya, and perhaps go out later for a sniff of the air. Mind your Ps and Qs, and don't forget you are supposed to be escaping in secret, and we are still on the high road and not very far from the Shire!"

Pippin looked at Merry, sitting on his stool, offended. "All right!" He replied "Mind yourself! Don't get lost, and don't forget that it is safer indoors!"

And with that the three Hobbits left. Sam lingered behond for a while longer to make sure I was alright after the incident on the porch. He was too cute.

"I'm fine Sam, really. But thank you, forget about me and go have a nice night! You deserve it after the hassle we've been through" I turned to Pippin with an afterthought. "And Pippin, please, please behave yourself."

Pippin bowed lowly at me before leaving with a wink. I leant back in my chair and closed my eyes, tired enough to sleep then and there.

"Are you well Freya, truthfully?" Merry asked suddenly.

I didn't respond for a minute. I wasn't sure what to say. _No Merry, I'm really not. I'm so lost, so frightened, so confused, so lonely. I don't belong here. Where men are allowed to assault women outside bars, where fog appears from no-where and evil spirits strip you down and sacrifice you in caves in the ground, where trees swallow you whole. But I don't belong home either. I don't belong anywhere. I'm tired of being weak and helpless. _

I opened my eyes trying my best to look at ease, "I'm fine Merry, just tired I think."

Merry watched me for a while. He looked about as tired as I felt. There was something about Merry. Of all the Hobbits, he seemed to notice the most, even Frodo. He was very astute. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, scratching his head.

All the Hobbits were quite nice looking, in their way. Whether it was golden haired pippin with his gawky innocence, red headed Sam with his fussy kindness or Frodo, dark haired, with a troubled sadness about him. I'd never met people like the Hobbits. They were genuinely good, inside and out. They put the rest of the world to shame.

I wondered what Gandalf would make of me when he arrived, I hope he didn't send me back home. I think…maybe in time I could grow to belong with the Hobbits. They made me want to be brave and strong and better.

"Shall I call Nob to run you a bath before bed Freya? And fetch a nightgown, I don't suppose Goldberry has thought to pack you any more clothes than what you're wearing lovely as it is…" Merry interrupted my thoughts, still watching me.

Merry is a freaking genius. It was amazing how wonderful a bath before a nice relaxing sleep can be.

Nob had run backwards and forwards with hot buckets of water for what seemed like hours. I had offered to help and had been really grateful, so I don't think that he minded very much. He had even gone out of his way to acquire me a tatty white nightgown, some soap and a towel. Bless.

He left flushed with a bow and a 'Good night my lady'.

I'd never ever underestimate the amazingness of a hot bath ever again. It was bliss. I'd gotten so grubby and dirty that the water was black by the time I'd gotten out.

I scrubbed my hair, my body, everything until I was raw.

I'd gotten out of the bath super quickly and dried and dressed in a good mood, finally. I should have known that it wouldn't have lasted long after the awful day I'd had.

Even using the bedpan under the bed didn't depress me.

What did make me squirm was discovering after I'd used the bedpan that my monthly cycle had started. I'd already gotten little red splotches on the nighty I'd been given. I was beyond mortified. It felt like one embarrassing blow after the other. Should I tell Merry? Try to deal with it myself? Agh.

Eventually I plucked up the courage to call Nob using a bell left on the side in the room and he clearly understood my problem without me having to use too many words, he trotted off wordlessly to bring back a lady called Clara who worked as a waitress in the Prancing Pony to uh, help me…

That was probably the most productive but horrible and excruciatingly embarrassing few minutes of my life. Ever. She seemed sort of sad, it was probably because she'd been reduced to explaining to a seventeen year old girl how to deal with things like this. The shame!

Clara handed me an armful of thick cloth, like cotton wool and bandages, a pair of trousers made from a rough material and a loose red shirt, which reached my knees before leaving with a bow.

_What is it with bowing around here? Maybe I should bow more often._

Using the clothes and bandages Clara had given me, I managed to solve my embarrassing girl problem. It wouldn't last long though, I couldn't do this every month. I'd have to solve this on my own.

I hoped so badly that the Hobbits wouldn't find out over the next few days that I'd started my period. That was the last thing I needed.

I used some of the left over bandages to wrap around my chest now that my bra had gone forever. I wish I could have spent more time with it, said goodbye properly. I'd miss it.

_Life is so hard for women here. I bet a man's life is easy. No pregnancy, no periods, no dresses, no boob problems, no groping. Ugh.  
How am I ever going to fit in here? Where men belong to men. And women belong to men. I really was lucky to have been found by Tom. Imagine if I'd woken up here? I'd probably be dead by now….or worse._

I thought back to the drunk man with a shudder, and then of the four Hobbits, _my_ four Hobbits.

_Why can't all men be like Hobbits? Why can't _everyone_ be like Hobbits? The world would be a better place for it._

I drifted off into a tearful half sleep with the memory of that perverted man, grabbing me vivid in my mind. Then I thought of the hooded man. Pulling his sword out and defending me. What had he gotten out of it?

Not even a proper thank you. He had done it simply to protect me from being harmed.

_Perhaps there is hope in men after all…_

* * *

_**Reviewing is le'epic! It makes me squeal :')**_


	7. Help

**Wow, I wrote this fast, it's because I probably won't update till Friday, I have a busy busy week with work. Thanks again to my new followers *squeak* and Theta McBride for your constant reviews! Why you so fast? Its awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"You are never strong enough that you don't need help."  
― César Chávez

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter six; Help**_

_30 September 3018 _

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"What in the name of all that's holy." I sat up my bed, jumping. I can't have been asleep hardly any time at all, the fire was still going strong.

_Bang. _

"Ugh- I'm coming!" I flung my legs out of bed striding to the door still half asleep.

Part of me thought I was dreaming when I opened it to see a pale, frightened Merry standing next a grim looking man. Let's be honest it's not like I have normal dreams is it? I didn't like it at all, even in my sleepy state, something was very obviously wrong.

"Who are you?" I grunted up at the man, pulling Merry by the shoulder away from him, to stand behind me. The further away he is from the stranger the better.

"Freya, its fine. He's a friend of Gandalf." Merry squeaked beside me.

I didn't move out of the way. I didn't move at all, I just stood taking in the man's appearance. He really did look grim, sort of…sinister almost.

It took a lot of convincing before I'd finally stepped away from Merry and started running about packing clothes and belongings that I'd left thrown about the place.

I really was a messy person. You don't notice stuff like that till you're in a rush trying to clean.

While I busied around Merry spoke to me. He'd said the nine riders were here in Bree. Some of them, at least. He'd seen them outside when he'd gone for a walk. I'd stopped packing then to go and fuss about him, checking he was alright. The scruffy guy did not look happy, but stuff him, I had to look after the Hobbits.

Anyhow, some of the riders were here and more were on their way so we'd all have to sleep together in the strangers room, his name was Strider.

That was probably the dumbest solution to keep safe I'd ever heard.

What a stupid name. Strider. I wasn't very happy, especially after being fondled earlier by a drunk idiot, but I just had to go with the Hobbits flow.

Strider was a friend of the Wizard, and he was going to lead us on in the morning away from harm to somewhere else. Where else I asked out loud, but neither of them answered.

Once I was finished I looked about to make sure I hadn't missed anything. The little red stone I carried was safely in my pocket – I'd packed Goldberry's dress, the dirty nighty and I'd also, to my shame stolen the bar of soap Nob had leant me.

Hotels give that stuff away right? And the prancing Pony was sort of like a Hotel…sort of.

I'd taken Merry's hand as Strider led the way, down the hall, round the corner, up the stairs, round another corner and into a room with a big bed and three sleeping Hobbits.

I know I was embarrassing Merry, but I didn't care. I would always, always think of them as children, so ignoring his protests, I lifted him into bed next to Frodo, pulling the blanket up to his chin giving him peck on the forehead.

It didn't feel weird for some reason and he looked sort of grateful and gave a little giggle before he fell asleep.

Strider and I didn't say a word. He'd spoken to Merry as we'd found his room, ignoring me. I didn't think he liked me very much. Not that I cared, but I wasn't about to leave the Hobbits defenceless. I'd gotten a little sleep after my bath. So after plaiting my hair, tightly out of my face I'd curled up at the end of the double bed, closed my eyes and listened all night.

Strider muttered a lot through the night. Some about Hobbits and a bit about Women.

I kept my eyes firmly shut, even when the Hobbits had woken at the sound of a horrible cry somewhere outside. It sounded like a tortured animal. There was a lot of scuffling and noises all night, but the Hobbits slept mostly safe and sound.

Before the sun had risen the Hobbits were woken one by one, and handed breakfast, by Strider.

The innkeeper, Butterbur to my horror came in to tell us that during the night the ponies and our horse, _my horse_ Buttercup had been set loose and driven out of Bree in the night. I held back sniffles for poor Buttercup. She'd been so awesome and now she was all alone in the wild. What if she got hurt?

I avoided any sort of interaction with Strider through the morning as he and Butterbur tried to find a horse for us. We were delayed for hours. I wish the Hobbits could have gotten more sleep, through the morning. But it was enough for them that they got longer and a larger breakfast than they might have had otherwise.

I was hovering around, making sure they'd packed everything and were eating properly. Ugh! How motherly I'd become. I'd packed extra blankets and food in my bag to make sure the Hobbits weren't carrying too much.

Eventually Strider managed to acquire a pony. From a thug named Bill Ferny. According to Merry, he'd charged more than three times what the pony was worth. If thrice meant three times. Words are hard for some people…

I didn't trust Strider and the only Hobbit to share my view seemed to be Sam, the others were prepared to go on his word.

But what other choice did they have? I didn't doubt that he'd last longer in the wild than any of us would, but there was some surly grumpiness about him that made me question why he'd ever want to help us at all.

Strider wasn't very happy about buying from the man, Bill who was as Sam put it…'a scoundrel' but we really didn't have any other choice. As soon as the weak, poorly Pony had been loaded up with food and supplies we set off.

With most of Bree standing on their doorstep watching us leave. I did not like Bree, full of nosy buggers.

I asked Sam as we walked how they'd met Strider. I didn't know whether to yell at Frodo or not when I found out, he was after all older than I was.

After they'd gone to the bar, Frodo had apparently decided to perform a little dance for the crowd on a table and he had slipped and his magical ring had, ahem, slipped and _fallen_ onto his finger. He'd vanished in front of a room full of people, that's how the hooded riders had found out that the Hobbits were in Bree.

I couldn't believe he'd been so silly, I literally would have put money on Pippin being reckless, but Frodo was so, well, sensible. I couldn't imagine him dancing at all. He was probably drunk.

Why did everyone want that the tiny little golden ring so much? It now hung around a chain safely in Frodo's waistcoat pocket. In case it _fell_ onto Frodo's finger again.

That day was a hard one. Strider walked so, so fast and it had, like no effect on him at all. Ah, Strider, I get it! Because he strides… I wasn't use to walking at all, I rode my bike places or caught buses, but walking wasn't my thing.

It was hard enough to keep quiet about my aching bum when I was riding Buttercup, but my feet were killing me. After only a few hours I could feel the blisters rubbing against my daps, on my toes, my heels and even the soles of my feet. Blisters were the worst.

The Hobbits were walking with no shoes at all. I'd kicked up a fuss when I'd realised but they'd shushed me and said they'd been fine for days riding the ponies. Their feet were made for walking apparently.

Striders pace, his mutterings in the night, he'd barely said two words to me, and they had been 'Hurry girl'. I was sure he was punishing me, but for what I didn't know. It was so unfair.

For the first part of the morning when we'd finally escaped Bree and its inhabitants we walked mostly in silence. Even the usual cheery Pippin.

_Last night, the black riders must have scared them._

They stopped before midday for a moment, I took advantage of brief halt to go to the toilet, in the form of a prickly bush and sort out women's problems. I was so glad that I didn't have any pains this month, I don't think I could have dealt with that on top of my throbbing feet. I missed my bike!

The Hobbits are going to notice. Strider said it could be more than two weeks if we come across any trouble, I can't keep sneaking off. And I'm pretty sure I'll run out of bandages…If they mention it, I'll deal with it. Even if they do notice, well they might not say a word.

I spent a few minutes of hidden embarrassment in the bushes stressing about my life.

By the time I'd gotten back to the Hobbits, for some reason they'd started unpacking the Pony, which Sam had named Bill. The surly ranger and Pippin were engrossed in conversation a few metres apart.

"-already had it?" Strider shook his head confused. His face looked funny when he didn't understand.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin replied, almost as though it was obvious. It was quite funny, especially because I understood straight away what was going on. Hobbits had five meals a day in the Shire, sometimes as many as seven. I was surprised Pippin hadn't mentioned food sooner.

Trust a Hobbit to be concerned with his stomach, even while being followed by nine crazy, horse stealing murderers for a piece of tacky jewellery.

Strider pursed his lips and carried on walking, to Pippins horror the other Hobbits started loading Bill up again.

"Here Frodo, I'll do that." I stumbled forward taking the heavy packs they'd removed from Bills back to re fasten them securely.

"Thanks Freya." He sighed wearily, the protectiveness I felt surged through me with a vengeance. Nothing would happen to _my_ Hobbits. They were so small and so tired after only a morning.

Frodo and I walked together mostly, ahead of the other Hobbits, but way behind Strider.

"So Gandalf, he can do magic and stuff?" I clarified.

"He's got magic running through him, aint no mistake. But his fireworks are his trade in the Shire. Amazing! One day, Freya, you shall come and stay with us in the Shire! We shall have a party for Mr Frodo and Mr Gandalf will show you his Fireworks…" Sam's eyes were alight with wonder at the thought of Fireworks.

"I'd like that Sam." I smiled genuinely down at him. He'd never understand how much that tiny gesture meant to me. I liked Sam.

We'd been walking for hours and hours and talking about Gandalf for a lot of it, but I still couldn't work out if Gandalf was an actual Wizard or just knew lots of tricks and was quite wise and respected.

We'd only stopped twice that day. The Hobbits were stronger than they looked – even I was shattered, but we kept on going and going stopping only for a few minutes, then off again.

Strider had led us deep into marsh lands, where I came up to my thighs in slush and the Hobbits to their waists if they weren't careful about where they trod. All five of us had been fully submerged during the day more than once. The Hobbits were grateful whenever I lifted them back out of the soppy waters.

The water and yuck I could deal with, it would get dry…maybe…one day…eventually…probably…But the fly's and biting marsh midges I could not cope with. They were horrible and everywhere, and I'm pretty sure I'd swallowed more of them through the day than I'd eaten hot meals, in my life.

Strider barely turned ever, though once he was forced to come to help me and Pippin, when the little Hobbit snagged his cloak on a plant under the bog. I tugged and I tried to unwrap it, but it was hopeless before Strider came along. He bent over, knife in hand lips pursed and eyes raised at me condescendingly. As if I were an idiot.

The sun was starting to set, and I'd lost count of the number of times the Hobbits stumbled in the darkness.

As if reading my mind, Frodo tripped over a particularly large log, along one of the few dry patches the marshlands offered. Once again I caught him around the waist and steadied him before he'd had time to hurt himself. And once again I'd received an embarrassed thank you.

Ugh, this is enough.

"Strider." I called out more loudly than I'd meant to, I knew we weren't safe. He turned around, bounding back once he'd realised quite how far we'd all fallen behind. He looked le tres pissed.

Huh. Le tres pissed. I hadn't thought of French words in like forever. I always liked learning French, me and Lou use to practice together. It was a pang in my chest to think of Lou again.

"Yes, My Lady?" It was difficult to tell in the darkness, but his voice seemed less angry than it had since they'd met, and more sad.

"Strider, I think we should stop. The Hobbits, well" I stopped, not wanting to insult the Hobbits they were doing awesomely considering, better than I was "…we're all tired Strider, we're not use to all this walking through glob."

Strider looked at me, then all the Hobbits as if sizing us up. He waited a really long time. I thought maybe he was going to insist we go on, like a slave driver.

"Very well. We shall rest here tonight." He announced to the delight of the Hobbits.

After a small meal they all drifted off to sleep very quickly. Poor Hobbits.

I stayed up a bit longer watching my four little friends. They looked so much better as they slept, much calmer than they had since we'd left the company of Tom Bombadil. Their faces were blank and trouble less as they dreamed of sweet little Hobbit things.

It didn't slip my notice that all but Frodo seemed at ease, his face was more peaceful than it had been while he was awake but he was tossing at the slightest rustle or breeze.

"You care a great deal for them?" Striders voice pulled me from unpleasant worrying.

I turned to look at him to answer. He was really scary. Even when we were both sat down he towered over me. I rose up, trying to make myself bigger and less afraid of him.

"They're all I have, now. I'm going to look after them." I told him simply, not sure what else to say. It might have been less awkward if we'd talked during the day. Strider obviously didn't notice how uncomfortable I was, or ignored it and carried on looking at me.

"You should rest My Lady." This simple statement made me huff indignantly. Strider raised his eyes. He gave me a look that teachers use to give when they caught me doing something naughty when I was younger.

"I'm sorry. I've had enough of all this 'My Lady' rubbish. Have you seen the state of me? I'm feral, like I smell literally, repulsive. I've been wondering why we haven't seen any animals all day, and it's probably because they've fled from the stench, that is me. _My name is Freya. Freya Nott._ And also _MY_ Lady. I'm not _YOUR_ lady, buddy. I'm no one's lady. I belong to myself." I ranted. I told my brain to stop half way through, but it carried on speaking words. WHY?! I was quite impressed that I'd had the guts to rant at all to this scary ranger, I was also chuffed that I'd used words like 'feral' and 'repulsive' – get me!

After I'd finished Strider started chuckling. I would have called it giggling actually, but it was a bit throatier. He just sat there, laughing at me.

"Is there something funny, _Strider_?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You are…quite strange Freya Nott." He managed to breathe out once he'd finished laughing at me. It looked like it took him a lot of effort to stop.

It was my turn to watch Strider now. I'd spent the majority of the day walking with Frodo, staring at his back. I genuinely could not tell how old he was. He could have been thirty or forty, but I'd draw a line at fifty.

It didn't mean I liked him or anything, he'd still been a douche all day to me, but I thought under all the dirt and yuck and sulking he had quite a kind face.

Lots of laugh lines about his eyes, and a smile that seemed to come naturally to him. His hair was dark except for speckles of grey and he had a large nose and bushy eyebrows.

_Why_ was he was doing this? I knew he was a friend to that Wizard guy we were looking for, Gandalf but clearly this was totally dangerous stuff, why would he involve himself in the affairs of Wizards and Hobbits? What was he getting out of it?

I'd been staring at him way too long, and he'd been staring back. But I didn't really care, clearly in Middle Earth, what was socially acceptable was very different.

"What's your name, Strider? Your _real _name?" He tilted his head at me, curiously meeting my gaze.

"My name is Aragorn, My Lady."

I huffed again, to his amusement.

"My friends call me Freya." I said as politely as I could, he had told me his name after all. Aragorn.

"Am I your friend?" He replied, raising his bushy eyebrows in surprise.

I pulled my lip into a half smile. I was tired but for some reason I was in quite a playful mood. Tomorrow I'm going to spend the day, winding Aragorn up.

_That will cheer the Hobbits up._

"Well, Aragorn. As long as I don't wake up with a dagger in my back, I'll leave that decision up to you. Goodnight." I winked cheekily at him before wrapping my cloak tightly about me and laying back on the cold ground, facing away from Aragorn, towards Sam.

"Goodnight…Freya."

Hm. He seemed too decent to be doing this to try and trick Frodo out of the ring, Even if he did want it, he was huge- he could just squish us and take it.

How could that stupid little ring be worth so much trouble? What have I even got myself into? Not that it matters really, there's no leaving the Hobbits with this man. If this ship is sinking, well then I'm going down with it.

I get it would be pretty cool to be invisible, very handy. But it wasn't worth dying for

And if these black riders are hunting Frodo, why can't he just put the ring on and disappear for a while, lay down low till they give up. If Aragorn is trouble I might suggest that to him.

I guess, whatever Aragorn's motives were, we couldn't get to anywhere without his help.

* * *

_**Reviews are loved, if you are liking, or again to correct mistakes, because I'm a bit of a ditz :|**_


	8. Hunted

**Grr, I don't like this chapter, it was too short and jumpy and just BLEUGH but maybe, I can go back when I'm in a better mood and correct things to make it flow better, thanks again Song in the Woods and Theta-McBride for the reviews and the new followers and favourites :) they're awesommmmmmmmmmmmmme! I'm trying to stick to the timeline as closely as possible but sometimes it might get a bit jumpy, just to make things fit better. Also you'll probably start to notice soon its definitely a book/film mix :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"In order to survive in a world of instinct, its' alternative is to hunt or being hunted. Reject this, then be prepared to be hunted."

― Toba Beta

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter seven; Hunted**_

_2 October 3018 _

"Do you dislike me Aragorn?" I blurted out unthinkingly. We'd been sat in an awkward silence for nearly an hour. All the Hobbits had fallen asleep long ago, after a mediocre portion of bread. I'd gone without for the night, and shared my portion between the four of them.

It had been a hard couple of days for all of us, we were still in the marshes and it felt like we'd never be free. Apparently it was to lose the riders on our way to Elf-Land. That's where we were going, Elf-Land. Only it wasn't really called Elf-land it was called Rivendell, and Aragorn's eyes lit up when he spoke about it.

I thought Aragorn and I had made progress that first night, but we hadn't. I didn't wake up with a knife in my back, which was always good! But he still called me My Lady, and he was still distinctly cold towards me. So I was cold back, childishly. I'd had enough now though.

He stared at me for a while, and I stared back, not breaking eye contact.

"No My Lady, I do not…dislike you." He said simply. But I wasn't ready to let it drop.

"Then…why do you treat me differently? To the Hobbits? As if I'm well, useless."

"I do not think you are useless. I think…that there are many dangers along the road we are taking. I fear for you." He looked as though he was telling the truth, but what did I know? This place was wacko, and so were the people in it.

"Then, you should be looking after me. Not ignoring me. We should be helping each other, so that we can take care of the Hobbits." I pushed bluntly. I thought for a while he wasn't going to reply, so I carried on babbling in a rant.

"I'm not a child you know! I'm not thick either, I know it isn't safe! I know we might die. But I came anyway, doesn't that prove that I'm taking this seriously?"

"I do not think you are a child. Nor would that impede my reluctance for you to join us. I have trained men younger than you. Men that still die, despite their skill. You are not a man. You do not belong on the road, you ought to have stayed in Bree with the fat innkeeper. He might have found you a husband, you could be spared the war that is to come, but now I fear you have entangled yourself in that of which you don't understand." He finished, not unkindly, but forcefully. As if he thought I would suddenly understand everything he'd been trying to tell me.

I'd never heard Aragorn speak so much. It calmed me a little to know that there were reasons behind his rudeness. But I still thought it was horrible to be thought less capable of defending myself than a Hobbit.

"Thank you…for speaking….but it doesn't matter what you say" My voice had gone quite emotional as I thought through what to say to the ranger, how to make him understand. Damn my cracking voice. "I have nothing, Aragorn. Nothing. Except…maybe the Hobbits. I won't leave them. I need to keep them safe."

He looked as if he didn't believe me. Or as if he doubted I'd last long enough to protect my little friends. Instead of arguing with me, he tilted his head in acceptance of my words.

"Get some rest My Lady. I will protect you, so that you can protect your Hobbits." He turned his head away from me and started humming a song. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

"CALL ME FREYA!" I yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that day at the smelly ranger.

Aragorn was walking off ahead again moodily, setting a gruelling pace while the rest of us struggled to catch up, talking idly about whatever popped into our heads.

"What's a Thain then?" I frowned confused at all these foreign words the Hobbits came out with.

"He is a person of particular importance, Ai raa." Pippin puffed his chest out importantly. "My father, Paladin Took is our Shire's Thain. They're in charge of protecting our Hobbits."

"Oh," I didn't know whether to be impressed, but I acted like I was. It was clearly something that Pippin was very proud of, and he should be. Strider looked a bit amused again and sad at the same time. I wonder how he even managed to make an expression that confusing.

"Does that mean, Pippin –that you're going to be Thain one day?" I asked cheerfully.

Sam, Merry and even Frodo had to stop walking then to choke out laughter at the thought of this. They bent over holding their sides, I thought people only did that in films, but it was funny to watch. It didn't dampen Pippins mood though, which was good. Aragorn just let out a throaty chuckle before patting Pippins back encouraging him to walk on.

Frodo laughing was a sight to warm my heart. He'd been so sad and worried, he looked different when he was laughing, much younger and more like his boyish three friends. Sam caught me looking and we shared a secret grin between us.

Despite us all still being constantly tired, we were getting use to walking I think. Or I was at least, for the last hour or so I gave Pippin a piggy back ride, being extra careful not to slip in the muck with the little man on my back.

Strider let us stop early that day, because we'd found such a decent place to set up camp. He'd promised this would be the last night we'd sleep in the midge infested marshes. I'd almost stopped caring, that every breath I took in a marsh flew down my throat with it.

He'd disappeared for an hour and returned with a deer on his back, to my horror. I didn't know what to do or say. The poor animal had a slit throat, and his eyes were still open, it was horrible.

Aragorn plopped it on the ground beside me with a thud and told me to prepare it for eating.

"I don't get it." I sat cross legged with lips pursed shaking my head. After retrieving my forgotten daggers, that Tom Bombadil had given me from inside my pack I'd sat staring at the animal for long enough to make the Hobbits question my state of sanity.

"What do you..'not get'." Aragorn shook his head aggravated.

"Prepare?...I don't get it…what do you want me to do? Shove it on a tray and ram an apple in its mouth?" I shut my mouth after a moment, realising how gormless I must have looked and sounded to him and the Hobbits.

With a huff he leaned in beside me, taking one of the daggers, admiring it for a moment, before trailing it gently along a line, telling me where to cut and where not to. It took a really long time. And Aragorn had to stop me half way, to tell me off for trying to cut an organ or something else gross out- apparently it could spoil the whole meat and poison us all. Men are so fussy!

This is the kind of thing that traumatises people. I was trying not to be one of those squirmy girls who refuse to dissect frogs and pigs hearts in science lessons, but this was just…YUCK.

"You are a woman, and you do not know how to cook?" He looked truly appalled, I wanted to smack him for being such a sexist pig. He'd just made me skin, and chop apart a beautiful animal for our meal and now he was getting bratty because I didn't know how to cook it.

I repressed the urge to tell him to stop acting like a little bitch, there were impressionable Hobbits present after all.

Sucking up my anger I informed him I could cook, in a house with equipment and decent ingredients, but I'd never needed to slaughter, gut and roast an animal before.

He'd tsst at me, and done that condescending 'you-have-no-place-here-MY-LADY' look that he does so well before taking me step by step on the best places to cut into, and how best to cook it over a fire. Thank heavens for Sam and his pots and pans!

Cooking and gutting it wasn't even the problem. I did my best not to wretch during, the eating part and after we were all finished and I'd had time to think about exactly what I'd just done, I scuttled as far away from the others as was safe to spew my stomach in the marshy water.

All the sympathy I got when I returned was a telling off for wasting perfectly good food.

"If you felt ill, you should not have eaten it. Now it is good for no one. The stag has died for nothing!" He ranted.

"Oh, I'm sorry _your majesty_." I spat indignantly. He gave me the oddest wide eyed look.

"Do they have decent food in Rivendell at least?" Pippin chipped in, breaking the tension.

"Yes, they have lots of good food, which is cooked properly." Aragorn shot me a sly look. "The elves have mostly breads and wine and potatoes and rich foods."

"What are elves like?" I wondered out loud, already over the little spat with the ranger, for my curiosity.

"They are perfect. They are much like men, but more graceful. They are kind and fair and wise."

"So there might be some decent company for the Hobbits in Rivendell?" I raised my eyes in challenge.

"Yes, as long as you are not about to pester and bother them _My Lady_." He stressed the last two words.

He spoke a lot about the elves as I sat and listened. He definitely seemed to have a soft spot for them. I thought about telling them about my dreams, about the lovely beautiful blonde elf that I sat with in my sleep. But what would it matter to them? It's not like they'd even know who she was if Middle Earth was riddled with elves.

It was a struggle to sleep that night. I think, even Aragorn was a bit frightened.

The first hurdle came in the form of a familiar cry…sort of like a wounded animal or a bird calling to another. It lasted for a whole minute before cutting off. It wasn't nearby, but it was too close to take comfort in.

We all knew wordlessly, no one needed to say anything to confirm it was the black riders. That we were still being hunted, even in the safety of the marshes we were being circled like prey.

If this weren't enough to cause a restless night, then what Frodo, Aragorn and I witnessed after the others had fallen asleep definitely was.

Really, really far away on a sort of hill, lightning sprung from the ground shooting into the sky, light dancing about the night constantly. It wasn't very good at all, I knew it, Frodo knew it and Aragorn knew it, but said nothing.

Frodo looked so worried. I stretched out to take his tiny hand in mine, to squeeze it reassuringly.

"It'll be fine Frodo, it really will." I lied easily with a smile and a nod of my head.


	9. History

_**Yay, I'm glad this chapter is finished. I didn't like it much. But hopefully things will get better, I think I might proof read the next chapter and upload it now…But yep! Thanks to Theta McBride again and to my new followers and favourites, I'd rather have a follower than a review, I hope people keep coming back for more :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**_

* * *

"The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history."  
― Oscar Wilde

**King and Lionheart  
**_**Chapter eight; History**_

_3__rd__ October 3018_

We left the marshes about noon. I did a happy dance in celebration, the Hobbits didn't like it very much, I think they're just jealous of my dancing skills though. Or probably scared.

If I ever saw another marsh again then I'd scream, literally. Things had gotten a lot tenser since we'd left them though. Especially after the mysterious lightning during the night. The other three Hobbits didn't really have anything to say other than it was 'mighty strange'. I really liked the way the Hobbits came out with stuff like that; 'mighty strange' 'aint no mistake' Hobbits were so funny.

I'd spent a good chunk of the morning worrying about the lightning, and sulking with Aragorn for being mean, but even the mysterious black riders couldn't dampen my spirits as I felt dry solid ground beneath my feet. The last few days had felt as though we'd been walking in circles.

The day just got better and better for me. After we'd been walking for a good few hours we came across a familiar friend. She walked right past Aragorn to me, nuzzling my face lovingly. Much to his annoyance. It was bad how much I liked it when something annoyed Aragorn.

My beautiful Buttercup, with her brown coat, and long sandy hair.

I was so glad she'd turned up when she did. If she had come a day earlier, she would have seen me cooking that poor deer. I still felt guilt in my stomach at the thought of it. That deer and Buttercup, they were probably sort of like…well what I am to a Hobbit. The same ish. And I ate it. I was disgusting.

After Buttercup had joined our expedition we made good time with all our belongings piled on her back. Her and Bill seemed to get along well, much to Sam's delight as well, so everyone was in a good mood as we walked and talked.

Pippin had been trying to explain to me about Hobbit holes. Aparently, Hobbits, in general lived in holes in the ground, but nice holes…with no worms or dirt. I wondered how they built them and if they were safe. In my mind, all I could picture was Pippin, digging holes with mole people.

"Why do you call her that?" Aragorn asked suddenly at Pippins side, bemused.

"What? Ai raa?" Pippin turned meeting his gaze, annoyed at being interrupted. He'd been trying to explain that a lot of wood, and support was needed underground to support a family sized Hobbit hole. To be honest, I don't really think he knew how Hobbit holes were made…

"Tom Bombadil called her Ai raa during our visit, it has stuck quite well, has it not Freya?" He turned his head to smile back at me. It really had only stuck with Pippin, I think the other Hobbits could see it made me uncomfortable and stuck with just Freya. Strider had finally taken to calling me Freya as well. It had only taken a week of bratty back chat to make it happen.

"Aye, it has." I smiled kicking a stone gently as we walked along.

I found myself questioning once again, if I'd ever fit in anywhere. I definitely couldn't dig myself a hobbit hole, or be a barmaid in Bree, or a wild man like Aragorn…

I wonder if Aragorn even had a choice about roaming like he does, he looked so at home in the wild that I'd never even questioned it really.

I couldn't see him doing anything else, like being a baker with his long greasy hair or a waiter with his dirty clothes and scruffiness…I could see him being like a soldier, or maybe a blacksmith. Those were the sorts of jobs people did here

"Do you have a family, Aragorn? I mean…what do you do, ya know when you aren't off rescuing Hobbits and damsels in distress?" I smiled crookedly at him, which surprised him.

He didn't rely for a while, I thought he'd just ignored me again, like he does.

"My heart is in Rivendell, but I travel often. With other rangers, we protect people from the evil in the world. I do not have any family, my father died when I was very young and my mother passed a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry Aragorn."

He smiled, a rare but welcome sight.

"Do not be, she lived for many years. And you? Do you have anyone in your home?"

"Uh, I don't really know. I don't live here. I live very, very far away. But I have a mother still, my father left when I was young, he never came back for us. The only person I had was my best friend, Lou. But well, she…well I don't know that either. She was more like a sister really. She might be here, but she might not be. I haven't seen her in nearly two years. Her and her brother, Toby, I loved them most. More than anyone, even my mother" I admitted, it felt wrong to say it out loud but I didn't really feel the need to hide it.

There was a lot of walking in silence, even the Hobbits I could tell they'd all listened in.

"Where are you from Freya?" Pippin had hurried silently to my side again to walk with me.

"Um, a place called earth. But it isn't in Middle Earth. It's nothing like this place. I think, I like it better here. There are nicer people and the air is nice and clean and there are trees and flowers. Where I'm from there are too many buildings made of stone and metal. It's a very cold place to live."

"Not in Middle Earth?! How?" Pippin shook his head in wonder.

"Tom Bombadil knew I think, he said strange stuff to me. But well…" I hesitated ploughing on. These were the only people I could trust really "I woke up here, two days before I met you, and all I have is this little red stone…and I think it's important…but I don't know why." I pulled the stone out of my pocket to fiddle with it.

"May I?" Pippin held out his hand, for inspection. I handed it to him without a second thought. I knew it must be important, but to me it was still just a stone. He was a very curious Hobbit.

"It's very pretty." He told me handing it back wistfully, "Won't your mother be looking for you though? Won't people worry that you've gone, and come and find you?"

I thought about this for a minute. I hadn't completely ignored what would be going on back home while I was here. Sometimes when I thought of Lou, I thought of what happened to her and if it was the same thing that had happened to me.

"Well, I don't know really. I think my mother might look for a while. But I don't really have any friends." Wow, my life was sad. "They won't find me anyway, I don't know how I got here, but it was a one off I think…unless my friend Lou is here. I hope she is." I finished lamely, depressing myself.

"I'll be your friend Freya." Pippin bowed to me

"Thanks Pippin."

It was gone midnight by the time Sam, Merry and Pippin had dozed off, leaving me Frodo and Strider alone in silence again. I didn't blame them for falling asleep so quickly, we'd walked for miles and miles today, everyone was clearly tired. And all we'd had for tea was some cold deer, Aragorn had salted yesterday. I made sure the others didn't say it was deer out loud, Horses are clever and I didn't want mine getting upset. I'd let Aragorn eat me before he touched Buttercup.

I didn't particularly want another midnight talk with Strider, so with a grumpy 'night' and rolled over and closed my eyes. I wish I hadn't.

* * *

_I was sitting in the garden, with the blonde elf lady. She was wearing a different white dress to the one she had yesterday, it had short sleeves and lots of pretty lace patterns across it. _

_She watched me as I picked flowers about the little clearing, making a daisy chain. I didn't know why, but I was making it for her. I do think she knew it was for her though, somehow. I think it might be nice to give her something. _

_I didn't notice when someone joined us. _

_He did appear very quietly from nowhere. One minute, I was connecting another daisy and the next there was a hand on my wrist. It didn't make me jump, because the lady would never let anything bad happen to me. _

_I did look up curiously into the familiar face in front of me. His wide green eyes, his curly black hair, his sad smile. Toby._

_I think I must be dreaming about Toby because I'd spoken about him to the Hobbits earlier. But I'd never dreamt about Toby before, that I remembered at least. He was sat quite comfortably around me now though, as though he belonged in this little patch of grass with me and the blonde elf as much as we did._

_His hand left my wrist and he brought it up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, still smiling sadly. I normally wouldn't have, not in real life anyway, but I lifted my hand to his face to try and smooth away the worry. He shouldn't be worried. He should be happy._

_He still wasn't happy though. The elf lady noticed too, her smile faded slightly, like Toby's. _

_This wasn't right at all. We'd never had unhappy dreams before, because we were safe here._

_Toby yelped in pain suddenly, drawing my attention back to him. His clenched hand was glowing a hot white light. I could feel the heat, even where I was. Why was his hand burning? _

_I reached out to it, ignoring his protests to claw it open. Sat inside his palm was a jagged green stone, a lot like my red one. It was glowing so brightly and it burned my eyes to look at, but I couldn't tear them away. _

_It was almost pulsing, until all I could see was this unbearable light, it flashed suddenly and within the stone, a large fiery eye was visible. I didn't like it at all. A cold cruel laugh sounded in my head and lurched back, away from Toby, from the stone, from the Eye._

_Needing to get away._

* * *

When I woke up I was sweating and breathing heavily. There was sharp pain in my hand which made me grunt out loud, drawing the attention of Aragorn and Frodo. I pulled my arm from under my cloak to reveal a bloody, clenched fist.

I'd been gripping the little red stone, painfully tightly in my sleep and it had torn the skin across my palm. There was enough blood for a drip to fall as I held it aloft inspecting as I put the stone back into my pocket safely.

The dream of Toby and the stone came rushing back to me. I shuddered.

"Freya! What's happened?!" Frodo's alarmed voice pulled me back to the present. I was getting sick of all this bed time drama, couldn't I just have one decent night's sleep without lightning or throwing up deer or cutting my hand?

"Freya, open your hand." Aragorn was there by my side as well then. Frodo took my good hand, in comfort while Aragorn inspected the damage done to my other, it was a good thing it was my left hand, because it hurt quite a lot.

"It's fine. Really Aragorn, it barely hurts" I lied "I just, I had a bad dream, I never have bad dreams…" I pursed my lips, embarrassed.

He didn't look smug or condescending or anything, he just looked concerned, like Frodo.

"It is burnt, Freya. How did you do this?" He turned to his pack pulling bandages and water out, ready to fix me up.

"It was, well it was my stone." I pulled it out reluctantly, holding it for him to inspect. Which he did, before handing it back to me, with a strange look on his face.

"Your stone has burnt you." He said shaking his head without emotion, cleaning my hand.

"What did you dream about Freya?" Frodo spoke, trying to distract me from the pain that came as Aragorn poked and cleaned my burnt hand. How could it possibly have been burnt? How was that even…"Freya?"

"Huh? Oh um, well my elf lady and my friend Toby and an eye." I blurted out, Should really learn to censor myself before I speak.

"An elf and an eye?" Aragorn clarified, not bothered with Toby,

"Yes…I always dream about an elf. She's pretty, she has blonde hair and blue eyes and we sit together." Damn. There really was no word filter at all built into my brain. I sounded a bit like a four year old, cooing about their mother. Why was I being so sentimental? It is just a dream.

They both just nodded, encouragingly, but there really wasn't anything else to say, I felt like I was back in therapy with Kev. Ah Kev, haven't thought about Kev in a while.

"And the eye…" Aragorn pushed finishing with my hand to look into my face.

"Yes. It was big and it had fire in it and it was pulsing light…and it burnt me." I finished looking down at my hand confused and upset. There was lots of silence.

"Freya, I think I should look after your stone for you." He sat waiting and looking at me for a minute, searching for something, but after processing his words I just pulled out my little red stone and plopped it into his hand.

Any feelings of possessiveness long gone, after the stupid thing had singed by palm off. It was probably going to scar, but I was impressed by my lack of squeaky girl-ness. There was something obviously wrong with it, if Aragorn didn't trust me with it. If there was something wrong with it, well I didn't really want it in my pocket.

Yay. Just another problem to add on to that stupid freaking ring.

"Why is the ring so bad Aragorn?" I looked across to him. I didn't want to look at Frodo while I spoke. I felt like I was being rude. Or breaking some un-spoken promise we'd made over the last few weeks not to mention it.

"Why?" He spat sharply back at me, any shadow of kindness gone.

"I..I just…" I wish I'd never said anything. "There's something wrong with the stone too. And…I don't know why I'm here…and the Hobbits are so little…and I just want a quiet life. There are big hooded men, and I don't want the Hobbits being hurt…It feels like, lots of bad things are happening…" I finished saying almost nothing that I actually meant to say after being put on the spot.

"It is dangerous Freya. Gandalf will know more…" He turned away, looking into the distance, trying to do that mysterious ranger thing he did sometimes.

"I still…I just…" I stumbled for words regretting opening my idiot mouth "Why is the ring so important?" I sounded apologetic almost and I tried to toughen my voice up a bit, not to sound weak "I mean, it just makes people invisible. Why, why can't we just dig a really deep hole and bury it? Then no one could have it?"

I sounded stupid even to myself but it didn't really matter, it had been bothering me for weeks, why exactly we were going through all this pain –my feet throbbed in agreement- and trouble for such a tiny golden ring?

"You really are very innocent aren't you Freya?" He wasn't looking at me and his voice was very low, so I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. It didn't sound like it but, this guy was nuts.

"You will find out, soon. When we get to Rivendell. I think…you are more involved than I had thought. Go to sleep both of you. Tomorrow will be long." Aragorn sighed, turning back to us and pulling out his sword.

Yep, Aragorn with a sword. That's gonna help me sleep better.


	10. Tender

**Wow, I actually did something planned and uploaded this. I am on a rolllllll. I have more, but I'll post 'em tomorrow, I have other stuff to do, before checking spelling. Yay, nice Aragorn :) because we do love Aragorn. And finally some actual action. The last chapters were boring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"The bravest are the most tender; the loving are the daring."

― Bayard Taylor

**King & Lionheart**_**  
Chapter nine; Tender**_

_5 October 3018_

"Hold still, ai raa." The gruff ranger chuckled behind me, using the nickname Pippin used too frequently.

I huffed tugging against Aragorn's grip on my hair.

"It's too tight, Aragorn." I whined, hoping he'd take pity on me and loosen it. When he'd volunteered to plait my hair, which had been growing greasier by the day out of my face I'd only accepted out of politeness. To be fair, I think Aragorn had grown sick of hearing me moan about the standards of hygiene in Middle Earth, or rather the lack of it.

The only Hobbit who seemed to agree as heartily as me was Pippin. He liked baths, a lot.

I was grateful to Aragorn, something did have to be done about my hair, and it was getting everywhere, especially on my nerves. He'd started plaiting as the Hobbits ate what was left of the cold meat for breakfast.

Half way through he had stopped suddenly and asked Merry to pass him the daggers Tom Bombadil had chosen for me at the barrow downs. The ones he'd just used to cut the deer into slices for the Hobbits. I'd tried tugging away, thinking he was going to sheer my hair off but he'd held me still and asked me to trust him.

So I had, against my better judgement. Who would trust a scruffy ranger, playing hairdresser with a set of blood covered daggers? Only Freya the dumbass, that's who.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips as he'd tugged none too gently for the last few minutes. I could feel the red ribbon Goldberry had given me tickling my neck, I could feel a slight weight being left in my hair and I could feel Aragorn's light breath itching my ears. I kept still, focusing on the Hobbits until he'd finished.

It turns out, Aragorn was quite the hairdresser. I couldn't help but be impressed with the intricate, plaited knot he had tied my hair in, intertwining the two dagger holders, daggers and all into the tightly ribbon-tied bunch of hair. I wished I could see it, but even feeling the plaits, made me impressed.

"You had no belt to use, I deemed them useless to us in your pack if danger should find us. How do they feel? They are not too heavy for your little head to bare?" He joked nudging me playfully to my surprise.

I wasn't sure what had come over Aragorn the last few days, after the coldness I'd received for the first. I liked him better when he was happy, it made him look much younger. It suited him; smiling.

"They're perfect!" I returned his smile gratefully, pulling one of the daggers from its holder easily. "Thank you Aragorn, really." I widened my smile, holding the dagger out to look at it.

"But you know…I don't think I'll be very good with them…I…I can't even use scissors." I admitted dumbly. He looked me up and down for a while, it made me feel self-conscious even though I knew he wasn't doing it in a 'checking me out' kind of way.

"What are scissors?" He asked, brow furrowing.

"Oh, um…well they're sort of like two daggers, and they sort of go like this" I used my hands to show him in a cutting motion "to cut things. Like paper and stuff…and hair!" I added proudly.

He gave me another look then. I was getting use to Aragorn's looks, I could read them more easily. This look was a 'yep, she's definitely not from around here' look. Or maybe a 'she's crazy, bless her look'. He made no comment on scissors or my explanation of them, returning to the previous conversation as if I had never said anything.

"I will see that no harm comes to you. Would you feel better for learning the sword?" He tilted his head, face expressionless.

I wasn't expecting this, after his little lady rant the other day.

_Be found a husband indeed._

Did I want to learn to use a sword? Yes, I definitely did, there was no doubt about that. I wish I could learn it by magic. I don't imagine it would be an easy thing to learn. I slipped a quick look in the Hobbits directions before looking Aragorn straight in the eye to respond.

"Yes. Yes I would." I nodded, reassuring myself more than him.

"Very well. Later Freya, we shall have you learn the sword. Come Hobbits, we must leave."

Aragorn walked less ahead of us through the day, straying no further than a few metres. Something had definitely happened, seemingly overnight. Despite us being in more and more danger every night, Aragorn seemed to become warmer and less grumpy.

Even teaching me the basics of sword fighting amused him no end. And the Hobbits for that matter. They were too tired to learn, and frankly saw no need to, with Aragorn there. But Aragorn wouldn't always be there. And if ever I was groped again or found someone trying to sell me or marry me off then I'd need to defend myself.

He was a ball buster, but I had a feeling he was still going easy on me. The sword he'd handed me seemed perfect proportion wise. It was thin and plain, 'like you' Aragorn had said when I'd used these words. How insulting.

I don't even know where he'd had it hidden the last few days, and didn't like to ask…

His sword was twice the size of mine, with beautiful carvings and elvish words scrolled across the blade. I lost track of the number of times he brought it swinging down against my tiny little sword. I swung it here, I swung it there, and it made no difference. Aragorn was much too quick.

He soon gave up trying to teach me to attack and switched his focus of defence. This I was better at he'd said. Because I was so small, I could use it as an advantage.

"See yes, that's good! Good, but move your feet more. Better. Quicker. Yes,"

"Well done, Freya!" Pippin whooped somewhere behind me. I was just starting to get the hang of it, and then Aragorn disarmed me again. He was expert at it, holding his sword against my neck, without so much as scratching me.

"Can we stop now Aragorn?" I huffed tired. It was still light, Aragorn had said we could stop when the sun had set. "Pur-leeeaase?" I smiled sweetly up at him.

"When you have the upper hand, we can stop." He replied firmly. He was all serious now that we were fighting. "You asked to learn the sword Freya, do not pout"

"I don't pout…I sulk" I huffed, raising my tiny sword. I was glad it was light and everything, but it wasn't strong enough to counter Aragorn and his beast of a sword.

He brought it down on me again and I side stepped away. _This will teach him._

I ducked under his arm bring my leg out to trip him from behind. It went better than I thought it would, except I tripped and ended up on my knee, nearly impaling myself in the process. I brought my sword up quickly enough to hover at his chest, not trusting myself to touch his clothes, I'd probably rip them.

He looked outraged and I regretted it. I pulled my sword away ready to apologize, before I could he'd grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back, not painfully but it was uncomfortable.

"You had me, why did you stop?" He growled from behind me.

"Ow" I groaned, even though it didn't hurt. "I thought I hurt you, I was going to say sorry."

He spun me round, letting go of my arm then, giving me a one armed hug…ish. I think it was supposed to be a hug, but I couldn't tell. I didn't like hugs, they made me uncomfortable.

"No! You did well." He smiled widely. "So well, in fact…that you have earned this sword, Ai raa." He pulled the dropped sword from the floor handing it to me, sort of proudly.

I scoffed, taking the sword. I did do good didn't I?

We used the last hour of light to walk a little longer and find a good place to camp, halfway up a hill. Aragorn had called it the great watch tower of Amun Sûl**. **It reminded me a bit of stone henge. A clearing at the top with a circle of stones about it. I could see how it could have been thousands of years ago, in the history Aragorn liked to talk about, a mighty castle with windows and arches and towers. I could see why he was so proud of the History of Middle Earth.

It was nice once we'd settled in a sort of alcove half way up. Strider spent some time playing with Pippin and Sam, halfway up, Pippin had been complaining about how tired his poor Hobbit feet were, Aragorn had easily thrown him over one shoulder and carried him the rest of the way up setting him safely on his feet.

I'd never seen Aragorn so tender before today. The way he interacted with the Hobbits was so lovely. He really was a good man. He'd be an excellent father, mostly because he cares so much.

I shook such a weird thought from my head, I think it was partly because the Hobbits were so childlike.

We had the last of the cooked stag that night and for once I wasn't disgusted. All of us sat in a little circle on the hill we'd found, Weathertop. Strider told me, a little away from the Hobbits that if Gandalf was ahead of us then he would have camped here and might have left a sign. He asked I wait here with the Hobbits while he went and looked around.

I found a nice cosy spot to lie down, and thought about how glad I was that Aragorn had found us. And that he trusted me more now. I'd completely forgotten the first few days of doubt he'd held over me.

"What are you going to do Freya, when this is over?" Frodo brought me back from my thoughts as he shuffled to lay next to me.

"Hm, well…I guess I need to get a job. Maybe…cleaning. But not in Bree, I didn't like Bree very much" I confessed, I didn't want to offend him. Bree was the only place where Hobbits and Big Folk lived together.

"You know, if you don't find your sister, Lou…You could come and live in the Shire, or stay there for a bit at least. I think the others would be happy. They've grown quite fond of you. And well, I have a nice little cottage in Crickhollow, there's lots of spare room- very close to Tom Bombadil actually." He trailed off.

I couldn't believe this, was Frodo saying what he thought I was saying? His eyes widened when he saw my reaction.

"You don't have to…I mean it was just an idea…I know you don't have family here…and…well"

"-Frodo" I cut him off grinning, like a loon. "I'd really, really, really love that. I'd help out a lot, and see if I could still get a job. I wouldn't scrounge or anything. I'd love to." I finished gobsmacked. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with Hobbits forever if I wanted to get married and have kids but, well why not?

If I was honest about it, I sort of loved the Hobbits. I'd never, ever let anything bad happen to them, and I couldn't imagine a nicer life than a peaceful one spent with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. I could even deal with any sort of…well dislike the other Hobbits had of me if I had friend as good as them. And Aragorn could visit us and stay sometimes. It was such a childish fantasy, but Middle Earth had that effect on me. It had so much bad in their world, but there was still more good than bad.

He grinned at me awkwardly for a while before laying his head back and falling asleep next to me. I glanced up at the other Hobbits, who were deep in conversation about something not paying any attention to the conversation Frodo and I had just had.

Things changed so quickly here. The future couldn't be planned out, but I could see it in my head. Me fussing about the Hobbits as they grew older and all of them, not having to worry about riders or evil rings or stones. Everything would be perfect.

I spared one last glance at the sword lying beside me before I closed my eyes, putting my head back to the side against the pillow I'd created with my empty pack, praying I could get some sleep without Aragorn there to look after us all. Maybe have a nice dream about Crickhollow and the lovely life I could have in Middle Earth.

I felt as though I'd barely closed my eyes when I was being woken by yells of outrage. I could smell meat…and burning hair for some reason. But there was a tight feeling in my gut that told me something was very wrong. I opened my eyes seeking Aragorn, but finding him nowhere. All there was in front of me were four very distresses and confused Hobbits.

I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing. I was in such utter disbelief I had to blink a few times, just to make sure before echoing Frodo's outrage at Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"What the…NO. NO NO NO NO NO."

I realised with horror what was going on, how much danger the Hobbits had brought down on us.

At some point after Frodo and I had drifted off the Hobbits had gotten hungry and decided to cook something they'd brought from Bree. The fire and noise they'd been making was sure to draw all sorts of unwanted attention.

As if reading my mind a familiar shriek rang through the air, sending a cold shiver through my body.

I didn't need to look out over the edge of the cliffy hill to know that the nine riders, the wraiths had found us at last. And Strider had still not returned.

"Go, hurry, go, up. Now!" I turned ushering the Hobbits up the narrow windy path, as far away from the horrible cloaked figured as I could get them. Maybe there's another way down the other side. They must all have heard something in my voice because they rushed ahead obeying without question. I followed closely on their heels, afraid of being left behind.

After a few steps I stopped rushing back to grab the sword. Thoughts of earlier that day rushed through my head, Aragorn trying to teach me how to hold it properly. We're all dead, of all it comes down to, is me protecting them with this sword.

I glanced at Bill and Buttercup sadly, before following the Hobbits again. I didn't like leaving them behind but there was no way I could guide them quick enough up the jagged path to the top of Weathertop. They were safest where they were, out of harm's way.

Safer than the Hobbits and I are at least. No ranger to protect us. No one but me, leading them all higher and higher, but no further away from danger.

Please hurry Aragorn.


	11. Bonds

**I'm quite fond of this chapter, probably because this is where things start to change a bit, whenever I read the books I'm like. HOBBITS YOU HAVE MAGIC DAGGERS, STAB THEM, but they never listen so…I'll just leave you to see what you think of this…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"Together we shared a bond not even death would violate."

― Dee Remy

**Lionheart**_**  
Chapter ten; Bonds**_

_6__th__ October 3018_

I will never ever question anything Aragorn says, ever again. Black riders, Ring wraiths, whatever the hell these guys were, they were bad. I could feel it, like all the goodness was being sucked from the world. Like there had never been any good in the world to begin with.

I'm not sure whether it's the threat of attack and certain death or the pure fear that the Black riders seemed to bring with them, but my stomach had become very hollow feeling. It was probably both. But I'll die before I let these hooded freaks touch so much as a hair on my Hobbits' heads.

We'd created a sort of circle of protection around Frodo. I still don't understand why that stupid little ring was worth the shit that we'd been through over the last few weeks, but I know Frodo was worth all of it. That's what kept me from running I think. That and being found by Aragorn and having to explain that I'd left four tiny defenceless Hobbits to the mercy of five 'undead-ancient kings of old'.

I held the long sword Aragorn had given me in front of my stomach, ready- grateful once again for its light weight. I'd never have managed Aragorn's beast of a sword.

Feeling like an idiot for not thinking of it before, I sheathed out one of the short daggers from its holder, where Aragorn had knotted it in my hair, leaving the other safe in my messy bun. Hopefully I'll only need one.

Hopefully you won't need any, dumbass.

I felt no happier, with a dagger in my left hand than I did with the sword in my right. They felt wrong, like they were only going to weigh me down and hinder me in a fight. I've got more chance surviving this that I would sitting alone and naked in a piranha infested bath tub.

We were all sitting ducks, waiting to be killed.

"ARAGORN" I screeched for all I was worth, glancing about for some sign of the ranger that had protected us over the last few days. He was nowhere to be seen, we were alone. All the Hobbits have for protection is me. A tired, tiny, teenager who couldn't cut an apple without severing a finger. _Stupid ranger._

I sucked in a deep breath as they started to appear around the edges of the boulders, shuddering. One by one they appeared, slowly. Trying to scare us.

The hollowness in my belly magnified. I'm surprised I haven't floated off already. My knees shook, and it was difficult keeping myself on my two feet, let alone hold the sword and dagger. Sweaty fingers suck.

Panic set in, and I found the desire to run was hard to reject. Apparently when confronted with danger I'm more flight less fight.

But running wasn't an option as long as the Hobbits depended on me, I knew that. You can tell yourself that all you like but it doesn't make it any easier to hold your ground. Trust me. Being brave looks way easier, in films and on TV than it is in real life.

They need you Freya. Don't be a twat. Don't mess this up. They need you. Don't you dare let them down. I tried willing the fear away to no avail.

A small part of me was relieved that only five of the black wraiths had emerged and stepped forwards. A small part of me was impressed that I'd been able to count them at all. Maybe another four will appear after these five have killed me.

Yep, great. I'll only be impaled by five swords, that ups our chances of survival considerably.

I was so scared, I wouldn't have noticed if I'd peed where I stood.

All five hooded figures drew swords and halted their footsteps metres away, just out of reach.

"Ugh" I was horrified that they'd taken up a defensive position. Aragorn failed at teachine me offence. Silly ranger. I knew I'd have to be the one to make the first move now, or maybe I could just stand here and shield the Hobbits till Aragorn comes back and kills these bastard for us.

I could feel the Hobbits shaking behind me. One of them sounded as though they were chocking with fear, taking slow raspy breaths. But none of them took as much as a step away. I allowed myself one final glance behind, at my four little guys, smiling sadly. I hope they live to see Elf land. _Stupid ranger._

Then I pounced forwards, trying my best not to think of the stupidity of my actions, swinging Aragorn's sword –_my_ sword- wildly at the closest figure, praying I collided with something. I yelled loudly and madly at our enemies, unable to remain silent for some reason.

A minute ago I was a flight over fight and now I'm screaming like a banshee, funny how things change, it must have been the adrenalin.

I leapt back as a sharp silver blade shot like lightning in my direction, missing my face by centimetres. The sword struck out a second time. Remember what Aragorn taught you Freya, panting hard I rolled my feet and went into defence mode.

I brought my sword clanging down harshly against the blade of the hooded figure holding my ground. Keeping the Hobbits safe. I raised my sword again, tightening the grip I held on the dagger in my other hand. It was hard, they felt heavier now that they were being used. My sweaty hands were making gripping quite a problem. Aragorn never mentioned sweaty hands.

I brought the blade up as high as I could manage, before the sword had fallen as much as an inch from where I held it, shoulder height I'd found myself flying towards one of the stones that created the circular base we'd all fled to for protection.

The Hobbits yelled out as I flew through the air, and all too suddenly the flying had stopped and the pain started.

I hit the stone hard rolling to the floor awkwardly on top of my wrist. An audible crunch seemed to ring through the air. I heard the crunch before I felt the pain at least.

I couldn't keep from dropping the dagger and crying out in pain, but I found myself clinging onto the sword as if it were a third limb. The cold hard metal handle couldn't distract me from the agony radiating through me.

After what seemed an age spent writhing on the floor, cradling my wrist against my chest sobbing a cry drew my attention back my surroundings.

I'd forgotten the black riders, I'd forgotten the Hobbits, and I'd forgotten everything except, well: OW.

The sounds of the Hobbits, _my _Hobbits calling out to me was worse than any broken bones. They were so tiny, and I was all they had till that stupid ranger showed his face again. They were calling _my_ name.

I rolled to my side, avoiding the broken wrist desperately seeking them. It took a while to focus through the pain, my arm throbbed. I hope all it was, was a broken wrist. Bones can be fixed…most of the time.

My eyes found Sam in time to see him being hurled, similarly to how I must have been thrown towards two other barely moving shapes. I let my mouth roll open. I couldn't find words to describe how unbearable seeing Sam, seeing any of the Hobbits in pain was. They wouldn't hurt anyone, ever.

If I'm this hurt they must be in so much pain. They're so little. They can't get hurt, I have to look after them.

I rolled back onto my knees, tears flowing freely down my face, the first tears in years, in time to witness Frodo scrambling backwards, tripping away from the wraiths.

_Frodo. _

I wish I hadn't, but I witness it all play out, as if in slow motion. I watched Frodo slowly reach towards his waistcoat pocket to pull out a chain, the chain that held his magical ring. The source of all the trouble we'd gotten ourselves into.

Finally. Relief flowed through me as Frodo pulled the ring into clear view. He's going to give it to them. Good. No ring can possibly be worth dying for. Just give it to them Frodo. Whatever else happens I'll keep you safe, just give it to them, and make them leave. I'd have given it to them as well.

I kneeled there paralysed watching as Frodo's dazed eyes locked onto the ring in his hand. My heart beat painfully fast, it felt as though it might burst under the pressure. I didn't have a clue what he was waiting for.

It looked as if, he was having second thoughts…oh shit. I wanted to shake Frodo when I realised what he was planning.

"FRODO, NO." I howled pushing myself up off my working arm seconds too late. Frodo had vanished. Invisible. Gone. Like Lou, everyone always leaves.

"ah." I choked back sobs. This was too much, too much too quickly on my own. I was supposed to look after the Hobbits and Aragorn was supposed to look after me. Where was Aragorn?

Don't be so thick I thought stubbornly. If I know anything about Hobbits, if I've learnt anything at all in the last eleven days about these four funny little creatures, it's that they're loyal to the point of stupidity. Coming on dangerous quests to keep each other company, to keep each other safe.

Frodo would never, ever leave. The bonds they have with each other, they're too deep to walk away. They're a family. I doubt they'd be able to abandon each other even if they wanted to. Even if it meant dying.

My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, opening and closing like a fish as the black cloak closest to where Frodo had disappeared took a threatening step forward.

Slowly and deliberately, hand outstretched.

Frodo wasn't gone. Vanished, Invisible, but not gone. Never gone.

All thoughts of Frodo ran through my head, as if watching a slide show of all the time we'd spent together since we'd met.

_His mop of curly black hair bobbing in front of me, riding on a pony. _

_His bright eyes lighting up whenever something clicked in his head._

_His tiny hand holding mine in comfort when I woke from nightmares._

_His laughter at the thought of Pippin becoming Thain of the Shire._

_The smile he'd given me earlier that day, as Strider plaited my hair._

_The fear in his eyes as he'd tumbled backwards away from the wraith. _

Something awoke within me as I thought of the goodness that was Frodo Baggins. Knowing he needed me, I managed to push all other thoughts from my head. It felt as though I was no longer in control of my body, I bound forward with a cry of Frodo's name bringing my sword clattering down upon the blade of the hooded wraith. For Frodo.

The force of the blow I dealt barely shook the wraith's weapon, but it sent vibrations running through my body. It sent shocks of pain through my injured arm. It made me writhe, it hurt so badly I wanted to be physically sick. But managed to only wretch and focus on the black cloak in front of me.

I need protect the Hobbits.

I reached with my broken arm, crying out in pain to sheath the second dagger from its pouch in my hair, lashing out and ramming it deeply into what I hoped was the wraiths shoulder. I couldn't see anything. I was helpless.

Helpless, but still determined not to go down without a fight.

The last few seconds had flown by so quickly that I couldn't comprehend what was happening. The next few couldn't have lasted longer, and would be imprinted in my memory till forever.

The dagger clearly had some effect on the wraith. And on me.

I had thought the pain in my arm could not be worse than when I'd felt it crunch under my weight. I thought the only thing worse could only lead to being impaled by one of the long dangerous swords the black riders carried with them.

I felt as though my arm was on fire, as though some terrible horrible acid was burning me from the inside, out…through my bones, through my flesh, through my skin, and then some.

Everywhere. Fire, burning. Everywhere.

It made the pain I felt through my wrist before seem numb to the agony I was in now. I'd take a hundred broken wrists to this burning hell.

It was unbearable. How can I possibly still be alive and breathing through all this hurting?

The wraith and I had both collapsed on the floor in heaps. All I could see through my tears and clenched eyelids was an odd black pulsing smoke and dark light radiating from the figure kneeling in front of me.

That thing did this. He was going to do this to the Hobbits if I didn't stop him. Nothing else matters except stopping that thing.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." I could feel my lips moving, but all I could hear was a shrill ringing in my ears. Like a wounded animal.

I couldn't turn my head to look at the Hobbits. One last image of Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, flashed through my head, running through me like adrenalin, before I raised my good arm, sword in hand and ran it blindly towards the wraith, holding it there in place, when I felt it hit something solid.

My stomach finally gave way, releasing everything I had, everywhere as I fell back, defeated.

_Stupid ranger._


	12. Fades

**Well, this is such a short jumpy blarrrrrr chapter, but the next one should be quite substantial. I might go back through and correct mistakes before I finish chapter twelve! Thanks Theta-McBride and Song in the Woods, your reviews are very appreciated :') and YAY new followers, this is good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"A memory rarely fades when one stops to think."  
― M. J. Lane

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter eleven; Fades**_

_6 October 3018_

I was alive, and I was awake. There was a hideous pain in my shoulder and my wrist, but other than that, I felt numb. Numb wasn't the right word, I felt limp. Sort of helpless. I peeled my eyes open to look into the sun, gratefully. It seemed to me blurry and misted over, but the warmth was pleasant on my face.

"Freya?" I heard Frodo's voice nearby, he sounded worried, but all I could do was be grateful that he was alive. At the sound of his voice, memories rushed back. Weathertop, Ring Wraiths, Pain.

I opened my mouth trying speak, I could feel my lips moving but no sound came out. I coughed trying again, though I could manage barely a whisper.

"Frodo, you're alive. Sam? Merry…Pippin…Aragorn?" I hoped he understood my questions, but I could feel myself drifting off already, tired beyond belief.

"Freya?" Sam's voice reached me, but he sounded, far away. I fought with the sleep that threatened to overcome me, at least till I spoke to Frodo and Sam.

"All of us are well Freya, all of us. You saved us. Sam and I will keep you safe, Aragorn will be back soon. You should….."

* * *

_8 October 3018_

I was much better today, not that it could have gotten any worse than it had the first day I'd woken up. Aragorn had found some leaves and rubbed them into my shoulder. He'd also bandaged up my wrist tightly.

I'd been asleep nearly two whole days. The Hobbits had been frantic. Pippin had been checking I was alive every so often.

I was horrified to discover the state I was in when I'd finally come around. Not only was I covered in my own vomit from head to toe, but I'd also soiled myself at some point since the fight on Weathertop. Aragorn looked and smelt pretty nasty, like worse than usual and I was sure it was mostly down to me.

He'd been forced to try and clean me up as best he could while I slept, which I was grateful for. I could move a little now, but it took a lot of effort and I was not in complete control of my own body and limbs.

I wasn't even slightly hungry or thirsty, in fact if anything I felt queasy still, but Aragorn made me sit up to eat and drink while the worried Hobbits watched me. I didn't understand why I was so tired but as soon as I'd finished with my food, aided by Sam I closed my eyes drifting off. I wish I had fallen asleep moments before, the last thing I heard was Frodo and Strider, talking closely beside me.

"What will happen to her Aragorn? If we don't get to Rivendell in time?" The sweet voice whispered desperately.

"She will fade, into the shadow world Frodo. Freya will become a wraith like them. Neither living, nor dead."

* * *

_11 October 3018_

I was sure, if Buttercup hadn't returned I'd be dead already. She'd carried me easily for days already. Without her either Aragorn would have carried me, or I'd have been left long ago. I stayed up long enough to talk about that night. About what had happened?

I'd killed one of the riders. Their leader, with the dagger Tom Bombadil had given me weeks ago. All that was left was a handle now but Aragorn had told me years ago, weapons had been more powerful, made with magic that had been forgotten before the third age had even begun.

He said I was the luckiest person he'd ever met. He said I was brave too, I didn't think so. I think stupid is a better word to describe me.

According to Aragorn we were making good time. If I managed to last another week then I'd probably live. He was looking after me so well. They all were. Merry especially was doing his best to walk beside me, and speak with me.

He taught me some riddles and I taught him Eye spy. He didn't see the point in it. I told him not to be a douche, which he didn't understand. I'm glad he didn't understand. I said sorry afterwards.

Everything was so misty, it was horrible. I could barely see a few metres in front of me. The only clear spots were the Hobbits and Aragorn. I wonder if people wore glasses in Middle Earth, or contact lenses…

* * *

_14 October 3018_

The little good Aragorn had done with his plants had gone now. The pain in my shoulder remained, I couldn't even feel my wrist.

I saw some trolls as well. They were made of stone. They'd been there more than sixty years. Gandalf had turned them to stone with the sunlight. Sam sang a song about them. He was such a lovely Hobbit.

Aragorn helped me wash in the stream yesterday so I was finally clean, it was long overdue. And when I say clean, I mean not completely feral. He'd used all the soap I'd acquired from The Prancing Pony, all them weeks ago to scrub me down as best he could in the deepest part of the flowing water.

I didn't even care, being naked in front of him. He noticed the scars along my arms and chest, but said nothing. Once he was done he dumped my clothes, I held my arms up for him to dress me in the gown Goldberry had given me. It didn't feel so magical any more.

He was a good man. I knew if we made it to Rivendell, and if I ever did get better I'd feel embarrassed about needing to be washed, needing help to go to the toilet, about not being able to feed myself.

But I was too tired to think that far ahead. I wasn't even sure if there would be a 'that far ahead'.

He was nice. He wasn't a stupid ranger.

* * *

_15 October 3018_

_Finally the pain was gone. I was sat in a very familiar place. Looking at a very familiar face. _

_The light shone through the trees making the whole clearing glow yellow. There were white flowers scattered everywhere. For the first time in days I felt warm again. I felt well and in control. It was such a wonderful place, but all I could concentrate on was the lady in front of me._

_I hadn't realised how much I had missed her face. It was comforting. She smiled her beautiful smile at me, sitting cross legged a few feet from where I sat, her white dress sprawled across the grass by her side._

_She shone. And everything around her shone. It was breath-taking._

_I smiled back, goofily. It didn't matter that I probably smelt and looked like a dog next to her. It didn't matter that this was a dream and I only had as long as I slept to sit happily in her presence. It didn't matter that while I was here, Aragorn and the Hobbits were struggling and worrying about me. _

_I smiled back relieved. It felt like home, this woman's presence. I was safe. Everything was perfect. Her blonde hair, her loving eyes, the pointed tips of her ears. Everything._

* * *

_17 October 3018_

"Aragorn?" I rasped out, wearily.

I barely recognised my own voice. It was so weak, and pathetic I wanted to drop everything I'd meant to say to Aragorn and never hear myself speak again. But I couldn't, this was important.

I'd struggled to stay awake later than the Hobbits, even now I wasn't sure they were really sleeping. Not all of them at least. But this conversation needed to be had. I'd been running it over and over in my head

He was by my side in a moment, his hearing it seemed was better than I thought.

When I felt the ranger beside me I closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them to discover it was getting light and I was tucked in Aragorn's arms. Shaking. Damn, I'm an idiot, for falling asleep again.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes, Freya?" He leant in closer.

"Need…a…favour?" I breathed.

"Anything, Freya. What can I do?" He agreed quickly, probably afraid that I'd fall asleep again before he had the chance to communicate.

"Don't…don't let me fade…please. Let me die…before I am a wraith…please Aragorn."

"You will not become a wraith Freya." He promised, his voice was stern. He sounded almost angry with me for asking.

"Keep…Hobbits…safe…yes?" I peeled my eyes open again. I could barely see. I was so scared, for me and the Hobbits. I looked at each of their forms one by one. They were all facing me that much I could tell but I couldn't even distinguish which Hobbit was which.

"I will keep you safe, so that you can keep the Hobbits safe Freya. We are very near Rivendell now. You will live."

I can't believe what a whiney prat I'd become since I'd arrived in Middle Earth. I wanted to be strong, to stay awake, and to take care of the Hobbits and Aragorn. But more than that I wanted to sleep, to sit in the golden wood with the elf lady. So I closed my eyes and slept.


	13. Gold

**I wrote this listening to eva cassidy, fields of gold. That song is plain beautiful. MY FAVOURITE ELF EVER IS IN THIS CHAPTER, just saying. Ps, thanks Theta-McBride, you're the loyalist of loyal, and you're kind words mean a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

"Hidden in the glorious wildness like unmined gold."

― John Muir

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter twelve; Gold**_

_18 October 3018_

I woke a bit disorientated. I remembered I was on Buttercup the last time I'd fallen asleep…how long ago had that been? I cast a crazed look around, there were still lots of orange and green trees about, but we were on a path now, which was something Aragorn had been trying to avoid.

Apparently we were more at risk from the black riders on a path, there was more chance of them finding us. But we hadn't seen head or tail of them for days, since Weathertop…

Only now I wasn't on Buttercup. The sun was starting to go down and I was being cradled against Aragorn as he walked towards a man we hadn't met before. The hobbits looked sort of worried.

I knew exactly who he was, or rather what he was. For a moment through my blurry delirium I thought maybe I was dreaming, that the beautiful blond elf lady had come to make me better. As I got closer I could see even through the dim haze that this elf was a man, he was beautiful, as beautiful as the elf from my dreams easily but in a different way. He had long golden hair, was as tall as Aragorn but less beefy.

He seemed to be quite upset about something.

As Aragorn shifted my weight, ready to hand me to the elf man, I resisted. What in holy hell was going on, passing me round like a sack of potatoes? To a stranger. You learn about stuff like this in primary school. Stanger danger. This was a major slip up on Aragorn's part.

"No" I choked out clinging to Aragorn's neck as if it were a life jacket. He tried pulling me free, but was surprised by the fight I was putting up. Probably because I'd spent the last few days in such an unresponsive state. But even I couldn't keep clinging on when the elf started pulling me away.

"Peace Freya." Aragorn chided me, like I was a child. "This is Glorfindel, he is a friend."

The elf was very gentle as he pulled me into his arms. He was a lot warmer than Aragorn was, which was nice after the days of shivers, so I didn't bother fighting. What was the point? I'd lose anyway.

"What has happened to her?" His voice sounded like Bells. I'd never heard an elf speak before but it's like music, even though he was urgent and unhappy, his voice was still beautiful. Aragorn wordlessly handed him something, it looked like the hilt of a dagger but I couldn't see very clearly.

"There are evil things written on this hilt, though maybe your eyes cannot see them. Keep it Aragorn, till we reach the house of Elrond! I will do what I can!"

I felt sort of safety in his arms. He was obviously stronger than he looked, even through his frown I could tell there was a kindness about him. He shone through the blur of mist, looking at him was like gold. Or like looking into the sun, it was almost painful but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

The elf man, shifted me awkwardly in one arm as his hand found its way to the wound on my shoulder, the initial prodding and poking was hell, literally the pain flared back, that I thought my stomach was going to throw back up the small amounts of food I'd eaten over the last few days.

He started chanting low words in a soft voice and the coldness I felt lessened, not completely gone but I felt better for it. I could breathe more easily. I let my head fall onto his shoulder closing my eyes.

"When did you come by the nine Estel?" the elf, Glorfindel asked Aragorn lowly, probably thinking I'd fallen asleep. Why does Aragorn have so many fake names? Estel is a girl's name. Silly Aragorn.

"On Weathertop, twelve days ago."

"She has lasted that long? She is strong."

"That she is, she slayed a ring wraith" Pippins squeaked somewhere close. "She was hurt defending us, but the wraith died, didn't he Aragorn? You saw it."

There was a moment's silence, so I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Glorfindel's sparkling eyes found mine and held my gaze.

"You slew the Ring Wraith?" I didn't know whether to be insulted or not by the disbelief in his voice. I'd never be proud of killing anything, even if it was something as sadistic and evil as the wraith, in fact it made me sick to think of myself as an actual murderer, but all this 'girls are useless talk' was getting ridiculous.

"Yes. Problem Elf Man?" It came out more aggressive than I'd meant it to, especially after he'd made some of the pain go away with his elf magic. I should really tread carefully around people when I need their help, to not turn into mutant undead ring wraiths….

"Do not be offended Gorfindel, she is quick to anger, but as harmless as a doe unless you are one of the Nazgul. They are weary of our, ai raa. There has been no sign of them for days."

"I expelled three of them nigh on seven days ago at the Bridge of Mitheithel and pursued them westward. I left a token there-"

"What token? What bridge?"

"It was the day before you washed in the stream Freya, it was the same river, though a little further up. We found a jewel. You were resting."

"-I came also upon two others," Glorfindel continued, as if I'd never interrupted him "but they turned away southwards. Since then I have searched for your trail. How did it come to be, that this child has ended the plight of The Witch King of Angmar?" Glorfindel kept looking at me, his gaze was so intense it made me want to blush until I looked away, towards the Hobbits instead.

"I wondered that also, Aragorn has said they were neither living nor dead. How has Freya killed him?" I watched Frodo's little head bob from side to side confused.

"It was prophesised by the wise many years ago, 'not by the hand of man will he fall' perhaps the wraith has merely fled back to his master?" Stupid elf.

"Well, obviously whoever 'prophesised' that, was wrong weren't they." I chipped in, I felt the urge to defend myself taking over my common sense, which told me to remain silent.

"and…well, I don't know if you've noticed Buddy. But I'm a girl. I'm even wearing a freaking dress."

A small smile crept across his face while I spoke.

"Ah, yes. I understand. I am surprised you have lasted this many days, You are very lucky you travel with the hands of a healer, _girl_."

"Freya." I corrected bluntly. "I thought elves were awesome. Make him go away Aragorn. He's bugging me." I wouldn't have been surprised if the elf had dropped me, but he just scooped my completely off the ground, walking away from Aragorn towards his pretty white horse.

"We must hurry. Even without the witch king, the nine are deadly. They may well be weary of your little lion Estel but they are still following you. They will not stop hunting you until their goal has been achieved."

"Stop. I have a horse! Buttercup!" I called her name and as if to prove a point, or probably to show off in front of the fancy horse she trotted forwards to nuzzle my face, where Glorfindel held me. I stroked her, with my good hand, careful of my other wrist.

"My horse is faster."

"My horse is better."

"My horse is stronger."

"My horse is prettier."

"Is she always this confused?" Glorfindel turned to Aragorn eyes raised, he looked a bit worried.

"Know what would be cool? Your horse is a boy, mines a girl, they could have fast, strong, pretty horse baby. Wouldn't that be lovely?" I babbled.

"You will ride my horse." Glorfindel sounded stern. Buttercup neighed close my face again. She obviously understood, she was such a clever horse.

"Trust me, Buttercup. I like this less than you do." I gave the horse a last loving stroke before being lifted away from her and onto the elf, Glorfindel's horse.

"His name is Asfaloth. You need not fear: my horse will not let any rider fall that I command him to bear."

"You'd be surprised by what I'm capable of…" I trailed off awkwardly, clinging to the horse.

"Frodo, shall ride with you." I looked down at the nervous little Hobbit. He looked so tiny from where I sat on the huge horse. Glorfindel could see his wariness as well as I could. "His pace is light and smooth; and if danger presses too near, he will bear you away with a speed that even the black steeds of the enemy cannot rival."

"No, he will not!" I'd never heard Frodo sound as firm as he did when speaking to Glorfindel "I shall not ride him if I am to be carried off to Rivendell or anywhere else, leaving my friends behind in danger."

Glorfindel ignored his protests, lifting him up to sit in front of me on the horse. I was secretly glad, I know I was supposed to be looking after Frodo and the Hobbits, but I still couldn't shake the pain that made me feel weak, everywhere. I was glad I had Frodo close.

"I doubt very much, if your friends would be in danger if you were not with them! The pursuit would follow you and leave us in peace I think. It is you, Frodo, and that which you bear that brings us all in peril." He trailed off mysteriously.

I know I'd missed a lot sleeping over the last few days- but this elf was clearly a stranger and to tell him about all our problems seemed a bit thick to me…

"Oh, you told him about the ring did you?"

A deadly silence hung over the group after my words, the kind of silence that is followed by a huge telling off. Which I did receive, from Aragorn whether I was injured or not apparently talking about the ring would result in you being yelled at. In English and Elvish.

It was humiliating, I'm almost glad I fell asleep after the first hour. I felt bad, now that I felt a bit better I offered to walk a while, and let another Hobbit ride the elf horse, Buttercup and Bill were still buried underneath mounds of belongings. Pippin was fond of the idea, but Aragorn said it was best to continue as we were.

Glorfindel kept the poor Hobbits walking all night in the dark as Frodo and I dozed of the amazing Elf horse. I've got to admit, she was a pretty sweet ride. I slept better than I had in weeks, and felt much safer with Frodo tucked in front of me. But Buttercup would never know. Ever.

Before the sun had risen Glorfindel let us all stop, Even Aragorn looked tired as he lay his head on the ground beside the Hobbits closing his eyes. I tried sitting up, cradling my bad arm. The pain had completely returned since Glorfindel had helped me yesterday.

"Elves don't need sleep huh?" I nodded at him trying to distract myself from the pain.

"No." He replied simply. Not in the mood for talking, unless it was interesting or important. I voiced something that had been bothering me throughout the day. I'd never noticed before, probably because I'd been in so much pain. But Glorfindel still didn't seem to believe that one of the ring wraiths were dead.

"Why is it such a big deal? That the guy in cloak, that he's dead?"

He pursed his lips and tilted his head looking at me closely.

"He was not supposed to die yet, I think. The nine, have been a terror on this earth for thousands of years."

I'd forgotten how long elves could live, Aragorn had only mentioned it once in passing but it had never clicked in my head that Glorfindel could be thousands of years old.

"How old are you Glorfindel?" I hoped it wasn't rude to ask an elf how old he was.

"Very old, Freya." He smiled in a way, that I couldn't stop myself from smiling back, it was sort of cheeky. Of course, out of all the graceful, wise elves in the world, we had to be landed with a cheeky one.

My eyes started blinking away tiredness without me telling them too.

"You are tired. You should sleep." He stated.

"All I've done is sleep for weeks. I'm too tired to sleep." I said stupidly. "My shoulder hurts, again." I complained quietly. I knew the Hobbits were asleep, but Aragorn might just have his eyes closed. That guy was bionic, how little sleep he needed was truly impressive. Even though I knew Aragorn was still upset with me for talking about the ring, I knew we were kind of sort of maybe friends, and he wouldn't like it if I were in pain. He'd just fuss.

To the elfs credit, he did look very concerned, coming to sit close beside me. I thought maybe he could do his elf magic again and make the pain go away, but he just held me firmly against his warm side, until I became drowsy. It did feel better, Glorfindel's presence seemed to make the pain dim slightly, and it felt less cold and sharp.

"Thanks elfy." I mumbled leaning into his neck, falling asleep.

Aragorn and Glorfindel spoke a lot in elvish through the day, I could tell they were seriously worried about stuff, but about what? How close the other eight hooded guys were? The weather? How badly Aragorn needed a bath? Whether I was going to die and become a wraith or not?

I think, the last one. I sent a lot of the day sleeping again, on and off in constant pain. It was much worse than it had been before and Glorfindel could do no more to help me. My vision was awful, really bad. I could barely make out the road in front of us, it felt like everything –except Glorfindel- was sort of dull and grey and not really there. Glorfindel shone in comparison to everything else, and I couldn't help myself from looking at him a lot whenever I managed to stay awake.

I actually woke once crying out, the pain was so bad. Frodo did his best to reassure me that everything would be fine, but all I could think about was, what would happen if it wasn't?

Would I become a wraith like them? What even was a wraith? Or would Aragorn finish me off before that could happen? I hope he did. I didn't like the idea of becoming one of them, but more out of spite than fear. If I did become a wraith it would feel like they'd won. That and I'd probably spend my life hunting down and killing innocent little Hobbits on the orders of some dark master, who's name I still had not learnt….

Even though Aragorn and Glorfindel were clearly very worried, we saw no sign of any other living thing all day. The sun was starting to set in fact before we heard anything at all.

I'd been half asleep, half awake, thinking about how good it would be to have a doughnut when Glorfindel cried out. I didn't really get what was going on at first, all I could hear were Glorfindels words.

"Fly! Fly! The enemy is upon us! Ride forward! Ride!" He sounded urgent and desperate. I wrapped my arm tighter about Frodo, urging the horse on, but Frodo wasn't letting us move for some reason.

"They'll be fine Frodo, Aragorn will look after them, ride!" I moaned shaking him a bit. He didn't move, or even seem to notice I was there. Something was stopping him. I looked back to see a few of the riders galloping towards us, _quickly_. That scared me.

"Frodo. Frodo go, Frodo. FRODO." I dug my knees into the horse desperately encouraging him onwards, to no avail. I didn't understand why he wasn't moving. I was just too tired, I couldn't do anything, I just clung to Frodo like there was no tomorrow.

"noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!" were the last words I heard spoken before the horse lurched ahead of the Hobbits, Aragorn, Glorfindel and the riders chasing us.

I thought for a second about hopping off, not to bail on Frodo, but because I was weighing the horse down and making the escape more difficult. But I just couldn't.

The horse really was fast, he ran and ran and ran. The black horses and their cloaked riders were close by us, constantly.

There were some behind and in front and on each side, but the horse never faltered. Even when we reached a river the Asfaloth leapt over the riders safely to the other side. I could hear the splashing and feel drops about my ankles as the horse galloped until we reached the dry, safe.

We turned back, I tried blinking back my tiredness again. I could feel myself falling asleep, but I knew I couldn't leave Frodo.

I totally wasn't with it. I could hear Frodo's voice beside me, but I didn't understand the noises they made no sense. All I could hear was a shrill piercing sound, it was horrible. Why weren't we moving anymore?

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight riders started towards us, on their horses. Frodo pulled something from his pocket. It glistened in what was left of the sun. He drew his sword.

I thought he was falling, because he was moving farther and farther away from me, then I felt my bad side hit the ground with a thud and felt the pain run through me, It hurt.

Frodo turned his face downwards towards me, it looked as if he was going to dismount and help.

And suddenly all I could see across the river was a shining white light. Part of me remembered sayings back home, don't go to the light, don't go to the light, but all I could do was look at it. Because it wasn't painful, it was just white. It made all the blurriness and surroundings go away, because all I could see was gold.


	14. Bliss

** thanks Theta-McBride and song in the woods, for reviewing, it's nice to know this story is a teeny bit interesting :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

"To be happy-one must find one's bliss"

― Gloria Vanderbilt

**King & Lionheart  
**_**Chapter thirteen; Bliss**_

_24 October 3018_

_Well, you're dead Freya. Dead as a freaking dodo. _

Why is death so comfortable? I feel like I'm lying on a cloud. I sighed internally at the softness surrounding my body.

Me being dead was the most logical explanation. I ran through in my head everything that had happened, over the last few memories of when I'd been awake. Glorfindel, riding the horse, the ring wraiths. I was suddenly very reluctant to carry on thinking or to open my eyes.

I remembered the conversation and thoughts that I'd spent worrying about ring wraiths. I was very frightened, that if I opened my eyes, I might wake up to find eight pissed off riders in black with a very angry leader.

I wasn't a ring wraith was I? I couldn't possibly be. The last thing I remembered was looking into a strange golden light.

I knew easily what would be better out of heaven or being a trapped soul, only existing to please an evil lord. I spent to long worrying about what might be, and impulsively, spoke loudly.

"Hello?" My voice was very hoarse and painful from the lack of speaking I'd been doing lately.

There was a few beats of silence.

"Hello." A strange voice replied.

Not unpleasant, but sort of gruff and tired, with a hint of amusement hidden. _How can you possibly get all of that out of hello idiot, open your eyes._

When I finally did open my eyes, I was pleasantly surprised by the room's inhabitants, even though I felt really awkward.

Aragorn stood furthest away from me, smiling wider than I'd ever seen him. Even though he looked nothing like he usually did.

"Aragorn…did you…did you take a bath?" I opened my mouth in mock horror, he'd grown use to my 'unusual' sense of humour over the last few weeks and seemed to know I was kidding, the other two gentlemen in the room however did not.

He looked, well sort of, good looking now that he was clean, and neatly shaven- his beard trimmed to an appropriate length. He was wearing a deep red outfit, which made him look less like a ranger and more like…royalty.

Sitting closest to my bed, chewing on a pipe was an old man, with a very long grey beard, wearing…a dress. I tried not to react too much to it, I knew people dressed strangely here, but he had to be the oddest looking man, I'd ever seen.

He looked kindly enough though, with piercing blue eyes, so I flashed him a quick friendly smile before turning my gaze to inspect the final man in the bright, airy room I'd been settled in.

_Or elf_, I should say. He was not quite as handsome as Glorfindel had been. He looked older and sadder, less mischievous. He did stand tall and proud however, he was as beautiful and perfect as an elf should be- from his pointed ears to gentle smile.

"I've never met an elf with black hair before…where's Glorfindel?" I only asked out of curious politeness, but it sent off a train of thoughts that made my chest tighten with worry.

"The hobbits? Where's Frodo? I want to see him. I want to make sure he's ok. I need to see him. Please" I nagged, a bit hysterically. I couldn't even put into words how much the hobbits meant to me now. They were like the odd little, hairy footed brothers I never had.

I really couldn't lose them now, they were all I had to hold onto.

"The hobbits are well, Freya. Thanks to you, Aragorn has told us. You have been very brave, braver than one your age ought to have been, but there is much we do not understand, that needs explaining." The elderly man spoke from next to me, he'd been the man to reply to me before.

My eyes widened as the man spoke, in response to his words. What could he possibly want from me? I didn't know anything about anything.

"About you, Freya. You are lost. I have told Gandalf some, but I did not understand all you have told me, about your sister, Lou? Nor about the little jewel in my keeping or the land from which you hail."

I bit my lip, obviously they'd want to know where I came from. I had a horrible feeling I'd be interrogated on the ring or on the black rider I'd killed. I cringed inwardly. _Not killed, you can't kill something that isn't dead_. I reassured myself, not a murderer_. You did it for the hobbits._

"Freya?" Aragorn's voice pulled me back to the present, his face was less happy now, he looked worried again. "This is Lord Elrond, he has healed you these last few days. You are _very –he put an exceptional amount of stress on the word very- _lucky to be alive. You have heard the hobbits speak of Gandalf. This is him."

Gandalf, the wizard inclined his head towards me, in greeting.

The elf took a step forward a smile on his face, "Welcome to Rivendell, Freya Nott."

His voice was as breath-taking as Glorfindel's had been. "Thank you, sir." I stuttered out, "for saving me. And Aragorn, and Glorfindel." I looked back at the ranger. "Really, I can't thank you enough..."

"There will be time for celebrations and thanks later Freya, but now we must hear your story." Gandalf prompted.

Where do I even start? I took a deep breath and started at the beginning, the very beginning.

I told him about earth, about airplanes, cars, houses, jobs, equality, the lack of elves, hobbits and dwarves –which I was not happy about- I told him about growing up with my mother, about how Lou had been the best thing in my life, she and Toby had been like a family for me.

Then I'd spoken about how horrible it had been when I'd lost her. The flash of lightening, the year of therapy and then, how it had happened to me. How I'd arrived in middle earth. Tom and Goldberry, the hobbits, Aragorn…our walking.

The only thing that went unmentioned, was my dreams about the elf lady; _that was mine_.

Talk turned to the wring wraith…the witch king, Lord Elrond kept calling him. They were both pretty impressed that I'd managed to kill him, more even than Glorfindel had been.

"It was luck. But…well" I blushed "I really, really wasn't going to let them hurt _my_ hobbits." I finished awkwardly, playing with my bandaged hand in my lap. "I don't even remember how it happened. Frodo turned invisible-OH" I looked at Aragorn again. Was I allowed to mention the ring?

"Yes, one of the rings many powers, child." Elrond nodded encouragingly. I didn't carry on speaking until Aragorn nodded as well, I wasn't sure why seeking the ranger's approval was so important. I guess probably because I didn't want to upset him, he'd sort of become a bit like the hobbits. Except less cute.

"Well, Frodo vanished. And I knew he'd never, ever leave the other hobbits. He's too kind, and the man –wraith- he started walking towards where he was…and I don't know I just sort of stood in the way and tried jabbing at his arm, blindly."

As I thought back in the fight, that seemed so long ago, my shoulder gave a painful jolt- as if in revenge. I reached my hand towards it, hissing in pain.

"You are lucky to be alive Freya." Lord Elrond repeated Aragorn's words.

"Another few hours, and you certainly wouldn't have been. It took a great deal of skill for Lord Elrond to remove the fragment of blade lodged in your shoulder, I'm afraid you will always have some pain as a lasting reminder." Gandalf sounded sad, as if it was him who'd always have a dodgy shoulder. It was worth it, wasn't it? He would have killed us all if I hadn't of done anything. Not that I'd jumped in meaning to kill him…I'd just wanted to stall him until Aragorn came back and saved us all.

"How did I kill him? I didn't even…I just wanted him to go away." I felt like a little child, sitting in a room full of grown-ups, completely lost.

"Only very powerful weapons can break the seal about a wraith young one. You were given such a weapon by Tom Bombadil, as were the other hobbits. I do not think it was luck that gave you that dagger, or the courage to use it on Weathertop, Freya. It was prophesised many, many years ago that the Witch King of Angmar would die not by the hands of man. You are not a man." Gandalf's eyes twinkled strangely as he spoke, almost like he was proud, or smug.

"I know, Glorfindel told me." I sighed heavily, whatever anyone said, I knew it was luck that saved our lives that night.

"How appropriate. It was Glorfindel whom predicted such an outcome. I do hope he's not too smug, very troublesome for an elf….amongst others." Gandalf shot an amused look at the elf standing by the window, watching us.

Lord Elrond pressed his lips into a hard line of disapproval.

"Glorfindel?" My mouth fell open, what a crazy thing to happen. "He…he was very surprised."

"Even the wise are not all-knowing, Freya. In fact more often than not, we are quite ignorant. But Glorfindel is amongst the wisest in Rivendell." Gandalf smiled at me again, kindly. I had taken a sudden, uncontrollable liking to this strange Wizard. He reminded me of someone I wish I'd known.

"You are quite special Freya, I suspected before Aragorn told me anything, my dear. I have seen marks like yours before, though only once, they are the same- I have no doubt! But then, that is a story for another time I suppose, you are tired and I am weary of speaking. Rest!"

I gawped at him, understanding. I pushed myself up on the bed urgently. I felt like the chaotic few weeks I'd just endured would be completely worth it if I could see Lou again. She'd probably laugh as I explained Tom Bombadil, being naked in front of the Hobbits and she _must_ have stories to tell me.

After all she'd been here more than a year, with elves and magic. _There is so much to talk about._ Her face flashed in my mind like a light, clearing away the blurry, confusing, horrible situation and events that I'd landed myself in.

"What? No. You know where Lou is? She is here then. Can I see her? Please?"

"She is not here _Ai raa_." Aragorn broke in gently, taking a few steps towards me, to push me gently back into my pillow.

"Do not worry about anything, rest for a while, and more will be explained tomorrow." Lord Elrond finished, soothingly. "There will be a council, and a feast when you are well enough. You have killed a mighty foe, this will heighten our chances in this war. You have been very brave Freya."

After very little talk, mostly me protesting, I was given a goblet of liquid, which sent me off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I slept on and off throughout the day, trouble less.

I'd forgotten how wonderful beds could be. I'd forgotten how wonderful, not being in pain could be. My shoulder throbbed a bit through the day, but the elf, Lord Elrond had worked magic on me. The only thing really wrong was how tired I'd felt.

To my unexpected delight, I'd been woken just as the sun was setting by a gaggle of very happy and excited hobbits, Merry in the lead. Glorfindel stood in the window where Elrond had earlier, glittering in the light as the hobbits talked and laughed sat around the bed. I almost didn't notice when the elf slipped out, the hobbits certainly didn't.

Only Frodo, seemed upset. "That'll be the council tomorrow." Pippin told me grumpily when I'd asked why Frodo looked so worried.

"Which the younger hobbits are not permitted to attend." Glorfindel reappeared suddenly, with a tray of soup, bread and some sort of yellow liquid. I blushed deeply when he shooed the hobbits from the bed and lay the tray across my lap. "For the lovely lady." He winked nodding at my scarlet face.

"Hm. I don't know why Gandalf thinks you're trouble, Glorfindel. I think you're adorable." I responded cheekily, trying to hide my embarrassment.

They all hovered round as I ate the meal quickly, I'd been told I was too unwell to attend tonight's meal, and should rest for the council meeting tomorrow.

Glorfindel assured me that he and Frodo would be there, and I would see plenty of the hobbits the next day before leaving with a bow, taking my little guys with him.

After Glorfindel and the Hobbits had left for the night, I settled in until the morning. I was still quite tired and wanted to be ready for whatever tomorrow had to throw at me.

I woke up only once in the night, to go to the toilet in a bedpan in the corner of the room. As I was walking back to my bed, something caught my eye through one of the many windows, a cloaked man loitering awkwardly in a clearing from Rivendell.

I was worried at first, his dark shadow reminded me so much of a ring wraith until an elf came and greeted him. He glanced upwards at the window, before I had the chance to scuttle away, before following the elf in a hurry.

I fell back to sleep instantly, I was safe here- it was bliss.

**:)**


End file.
